Lesión
by Aburame Akemi
Summary: Una lesión podía ser algo muy grave o a veces irreparable, tal vez eso era lo que mas miedo le daba a un jugador, sufrir una lesión seria. Para Kagami, esa pesadilla se había vuelto realidad, la pregunta era, que tan grave seria? Estaba a punto de averiguarlo. (solo la idea me pertenece, personajes y situaciones medicas no son de mi autoria)
1. Chapter 1

Lean notas finales por favor.

Lesión

Una lesión es todo daño corporal causado por una herida, golpe o enfermedad. Se divide en 3 principalmente; leve: no impide el trabajo habitual, no necesita atención medica y en caso contrario es menor a 15 días; menos grave: aquella que por mas de 15 y menos de 30 produce inutilidad para el trabajo y necesita atención medica; grave: causa perdida o inutilidad de un miembro y/o órgano, o incapacita el trabajo mas de 30 días.

Para Kagami Taiga el día, aunque soleado y con temperatura agradable, era en palabras cortas, horrible, para su animo seria mejor una tormenta, no, mejor una lluvia constante y de cielo gris y frio. Su padre que estaba a lado suyo solo puso la mano en el hombro ajeno en muestra de apoyo, mirando por la ventana del taxi, no esperaba que después de tanto tiempo de ver a su hijo tendrían que pasar por una situación tan difícil. Aun recordaba el día que llego, que fue cuando el mundo del mas joven se derrumbo.

-.-.-

Un pelirrojo iba corriendo por la calle, una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro mientras que en una mano apretaba su celular. El motivo de la prisa era un mensaje de parte de su sombra, en la cual lo invitaba a jugar _basket_ junto a la generación milagrosa junto a Tatsuya, Furi y Takao, oferta y oportunidad que claramente no iba a desperdiciar.

Llego casi sin aliento a la cancha, donde ya Kise y Aomine se encontraban calentando un poco siendo observados por el resto.

-Bakagami, llegas tarde-

-Silencio Ahomine, no es culpa mía que Kuroko me avisara tan tarde-

El moreno dejo lo que hacia y se acerco al otro, buscando hacer una pelea entre los dos, pero fueron detenidos por un golpe al costado en cada uno, y eso causo un grito de dolor y que ambos se tiraran al piso, mirando al mas pequeño de todos con molestia.

-Kuroko!-

-Por favor, contrólense, son demasiado infantiles-

De ambos solo salieron suspiros de molestia, pero que podían esperar, así era su amigo y no iba a cambiar. Para ese momento el resto ya se había relajado lo suficiente, así que organizaron los equipos, aun cuando fue mas una orden de Akashi que aun conservaba esa aura de respeto, y mas desde el torneo contra Jabberwock, pero de cierta manera habían logrado mantener un equilibrio, mientras de un lado estaba la GoM, del otro Kuroko junto a Takao, Kagami, Tatsuya y Furihata, que aun se preguntaba como había terminado metido en eso.

Al principio el juego era un poco disparejo, pero conforme avanzaban las jugadas se empezaba a emparejar un poco de manera que en algunas ocasiones el equipo del pelirrojo pudo anotar de manera continua, causando cierta frustración en Murasakibara, y en un momento y estando Kagami poco mas atrás de media cancha que decidió intentar un _meteor jam_ , o por lo menos eso parecía, ya que de un momento a otro, y evitando ser tapado por Aomine, bajo y corrió al aro, el resto esperaba ver otro de los saltos gigantes de Kagami, pero en su lugar paso la pelota a Tatsuya, que lanzo y encesto.

El juego continuo de esa manera, con Kagami en momentos evitando saltar y en su lugar haciendo pases, y eso era raro, demasiado, así que Akashi decidió prestar atención al chico, esperando encontrar una explicación, y fue en un salto que lo noto, seguramente Taiga ya había pasado su limite y se sobre esforzaba, nada sorprendente, por lo que decidió detener el juego.

-Akachin, porqué paramos?-

-Kagami, te encuentras bien?- ante la pregunta de Furihata prestaron atención al nombrado, que se veía demasiado cansado para lo poco que se había jugado.

-Es cierto _Bro,_ no te ves muy bien-

El resto solo se acerco y el 10 de _Seirin_ no pudo mas que sentirse nervioso por las miradas sobre el, demasiada presión para el chico, así que solo se hizo para atrás levantando las manos y negando rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No es nada, seguramente es cansancio por entrenar toda la semana y jugar hoy- se justifico lo mejor que pudo, pero parecía que eso fue suficiente.

-Bien, pero aun así no deberías exigirte mucho Kagamicchi

El pelirrojo asintió y justo iba a comentar algo sobre la cara de burla de Aomine cuando su celular sonó, tomándolo de la banca con una sonrisa.

- _Hey dad, what´s up_?- Taiga sonreía enormemente y se alejo de sus amigos para tener una conversación, por lo visto, muy animada con su padre.

-Che, a veces olvido que Kagami estuvo en E.E.U.U.- se quejo Aomine mirando como se reía de algo dicho por la persona al otro lado antes de acercarse corriendo a ellos.

-Tatsuya, el viejo va a venir, mas bien, me dijo que estaría aquí mañana- expreso emocionado, tenia ya casi 3 años sin verlo, seria genial hablar cara a cara de todo.

-Eso es genial Taiga, cuando llegue debes decirme, después de todo también tiene tiempo que hablo con el- ambos chicos estaban tan emocionados que se olvidaron de sus compañeros.

Mientras que estos solo se miraban, comprendían un poco la emoción del tigre, pero aun así, se perdían demasiado en los diálogos de los dos chicos enfrente suyo, por lo que fue Kuroko quien decidió interrumpir.

-Kagami-kun, Himuro-kun, se que están emocionados, pero agradeceríamos que nos expliquen un poco-

La voz del jugador fantasma logro que se dieran cuenta de su accionar, avergonzándose un poco, pero aun así explicaron un poco la situación, pero al ser ya tarde todos fueron a comer y después de ahí se encaminaron a sus casas, ya que algunos aun debían tomar el tren.

-Seguro que estas bien Kagami?- volvió a preguntar Furi preocupado.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Furihata-kun, creo deberías tomarte un descanso mañana, ya le diré a la entrenadora yo-

-Estoy bien, pero aun así, me gustaría me cubrieran, pienso faltar a la escuela para aprovechar tiempo con el viejo- explico un poco avergonzado.

Los dos mas pequeños prometieron ayudarlo y terminaron por despedirse para cada quien dirigirse a su casa, pero en cuanto Kuroko y Furihata se perdieron de vista Kagami se permitió hacer una mueca de dolor y agarrarse la rodilla izquierda, el dolor punzante que sentía desde hace días seguía ahí, mañana le diría a su padre, no quería preocuparlo, pero seguro que le acompañaría al medico, y agradecería eso.

Despertó no gracias a su alarma, si no al ruido que venia de la cocina.

-Cocina, que?- el de ojos rojos se levanto de golpe, pero un olor delicioso llego a su nariz, causando que saliera de la cama rápidamente.

-Veo que ya despertaste- lo saludo un hombre de cabello negro con tonos rojos y algunas canas.

- _Dad, when_?- unos ojos igual de rojos le devolvieron la mirada.

-Japonés Taiga, y cierra esa boca- respondió en su lugar, sirviendo dos platos de _hot cakes_ en la mesa, la cual ya tenia jugo y café en ella- ahora siéntate y desayuna con tu viejo-

-Me hubieras llamado, hubiera ido al aeropuerto a recibirte- se quejo.

-Y perderme tu cara durmiendo?, o preparar el desayuno?, no gracias- ambos se sonrieron y se dispusieron a comer.

El resto de la mañana fue tranquilo, hablaron sobre _basket,_ sobre sus amigos, le platico mas a detalle de su reconciliación con Tatsuya, también sobre la amistad rivalidad con la GoM, discutieron un poco de la escuela, además hablaron sobre el trabajo de su padre, como estaba su madre, aun cuando ambos estaban divorciados quedaron en buenos términos, y en un momento llego el tema que quería evitar.

-Entonces, tienes alguien especial, cierto?- su padre sonrió con un poco de burla, pero también cariño.

-Si, pero ya sabes, es-

-Hombre?, Taiga, te dije que no me importaba eso, mientras te haga feliz-

-Pero aun así no creo gustarle, pero podría presentártelo después- ofreció.

El mayor asintió y desvió el tema a otros asuntos como el hecho de vivir solo en Japón, y asegurándose que no necesitara mas dinero, y cuando vio que todo estaba bien se levanto y camino hacia la puerta.

-Que esperas?, vamos a caminar-

Kagami solo se levanto, tomo una chaqueta y sus llaves y siguió a su padre. Todo el día había estado bien, comieron en el Maji, ambos de manera exagerada, mostrando un poco de la ciudad, evitando la escuela para no meterse en problemas, y en momentos solo deteniéndose a platicar un poco sobre algo que les haya llamado la atención.

-Gracias por no decirme nada de faltar a clases-

-Es viernes Taiga, disfrútalo-

El menor iba a soltar un comentario a eso, pero el dolor en su rodilla se hizo mas intenso, al punto de caer al suelo, su padre solo se agacho preocupado y miro a su hijo antes de levantarse y detener un taxi. Por lo visto había algo que aun no le decía.

-Al hospital mas cercano por favor- volteo a ver a su hijo esperando una explicación.

-Algo me paso, no se que sea, pero en momentos la rodilla me duele, te iba a decir, pero lo olvide- Shiro solo asintió, sabia que su hijo no le mentiría.

Llegaron al hospital y en espera de ser atendidos se miraron un rato a los ojos hasta que les llamaron, y solo entonces Shiro tomo a su hijo de la cintura, no permitiendo poner mucho peso en su pierna.

-Buenas tardes, soy el doctor Midorima- si Kagami tenia dudas al principio, ahora era bastante obvio, esos ojos verdes no eran tan comunes -me puedes decir el problema?-

Mientras tanto Midorima caminaba de mala gana al hospital en busca de su padre, no entendía por que era el quien tenia que llevar el almuerzo, podría aprovechar el tiempo practicando, aunque Oha Asa había asegurado que descubriría algo interesante hoy, además, miro su mano izquierda que cargaba un pingüino de peluche, tenia su objeto de la suerte, dudaba que fuera a pasar algo muy interesante.

Olvídenlo, que hacia Kagami saliendo del consultorio con una mirada de preocupación tan grande?, y quien era el hombre a su lado?, aun así prefirió esconderse y cuando se aseguro que se habían ido pregunto por su padre, sorpresa, en el mismo cubículo de donde salió el pelirrojo.

-Mama me dijo que lo trajera- extendió el almuerzo a su padre.

-Que pasa?, y no digas que nada, te conozco Shintaro-

-Ese chico, que pasa con el?- eso pareció llamar la atención de su padre que lo miro fijo antes de volver la vista a unas anotaciones.

-Es lo que voy a averiguar, pero no te pienso decir nada, regla medico paciente- y supo que eso era lo único que obtendría.

Se despidió y salió con un mal presentimiento, tendría algo que ver con lo de ayer?, intentaría obtener mas información antes de hacer un drama, tal vez solo era algo como no comer mas hamburguesas por un tiempo o parecido, si, podía ser solo eso.

El departamento se mantuvo en silencio, ninguno sabia que comentar, y hasta que no volvieran al hospital el domingo la incertidumbre se mantendría.

-Que pasa si es algo muy malo?-

-…volveríamos a Estados Unidos- vio como su hijo levanto la cabeza de manera brusca -no me veas así, si es lo mejor, lo haremos-

Taiga asintió, sabia que su padre solo quería lo mejor para el, pero era difícil imaginarse dejando Japón, dejando atrás todo, pero primero tenían que saber los resultados de las radiografías. Shiro se levanto para hacer la cena, pero al igual que el resto del día fue silenciosa.

El sábado paso como un sueño, ansiosos ambos de los resultados en cuanto llego el domingo y ambos desayunaron se dirigieron al hospital siendo recibidos casi de inmediato, el doctor traía un folder en mano y miraba a los dos hombres enfrente de el con calma, buscando explicar la situación.

-Taiga-kun quiero que entiendas esto que te diré, lo que te pasa no es tan raro, en jugadores de liga, tu por otra parte estas aun en etapa de fortalecimiento y crecimiento, supongo que es por eso lo que sucedió-

-Deje los rodeos, que tiene mi hijo?-

-Rotura del LCA _,_ también conocido como ligamento cruzado anterior- miro a Taiga seriamente -seguramente podríamos haber evitado mucho si hubieras venido antes, de manera personal, y mas por no ser especialista, te recomiendo reposo absoluto, utiliza muletas si caminas, usa un vendaje y mantén la rodilla elevada- volvió la vista al folder -además, cuando te recuperes, no podrás seguir jugando basket mas que como pasatiempo-

Y su mundo se derrumbo en ese instante.

Hola chicos, vuelvo con una nueva historia, algo complicada por que no se nada de medicina, así que todo lo dicho y escrito aquí esta investigado, pero aun así sigue siendo bastante superficial, además que podría meter algunos datos falsos, pero yo intentare decirles cuando eso pase.

Por el momento todo lo dicho de manera "medica" es cierto, según investigue, además, la ruptura de ligamento es común en deportistas y mas basquetbolistas y futbolistas.

Tercer punto, hasta donde se el padre de Kagami no tiene nombre ni apariencia, leí uno de los momentos de Tatsuya, Alex y Kagami cuando eran niños, pero no recuerdo dijeran algo de sus padres, por eso cree a Kagami Shiro, y como no dicen mucho de su familia, para mi sus padres están separados, por eso nunca menciona a su madre.

Por ultimo, si llegara a pasar algo con este fic o algún otro, les avisare por medio de mi página de FB: Aburame Akemi, y otra cosa que quisiera consultar con ustedes, es si quisieran que hiciera un canal de YouTube en el cual se hablara de diversos temas, eso es todo, por favor comenten para ver que les parece el fic.

Bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Despedida

El resto del domingo lo paso en silencio, unas muletas que su padre consiguió descansaban en sus piernas, suspiro un poco estresado y caminando a su departamento por su cuenta, usando solo las muletas como un pequeño apoyo, ignorando a su padre que le pedía esperar por el.

-Taiga, entiendo que esto duele, pero no lo hagas aun peor-

El menor miro el suelo con una mueca pero asintió y tomando el elevador se dirigieron al piso del jugador, para apenas traspasar la puerta dejarse caer en el sillón, mordiendo su labio en frustración y queriendo evitar esa sensación en su pecho de dolor, queriendo desaparecer ese nudo en su garganta.

-Esta bien llorar- su padre se arrodillo a su lado -así que hazlo, estoy aquí, saldremos de esta-

-No quiero, se siente como si me fuera a dar por vencido cuando no es así- le respondió aun con la voz ronca -pero que haremos, un especialista es caro-

-Recuerdas lo que dije el viernes?, lo mantengo- se levanto y sentándose a lado de su hijo paso una mano por su espalda -me ocupare de los tramites, regresamos a Estados Unidos-

El jugador de _Seirin_ quería negarse, decir que no era necesario ir tan lejos, pero la mirada en su padre fue suficiente para mantenerlo callado, además, Taiga era consiente de que tan buenos eran los médicos en.

-Espera, no estarás insinuando en ir con

-Es exactamente lo que digo, sabes que son los mejores en el área, mañana iré a la escuela, tu preocúpate por empacar- lo interrumpió su padre.

-Que pasara con el equipo?, yo no puedo dejarlos así- y el pensamiento de unos ojos azules cruzo su cabeza -debería despedirme-

-Puedes hacerlo Taiga, pero podrás decir por que razón te vas?- la interrogante le hizo sentir una pulsada de dolor.

-No- el susurro fue suficiente, ambos, padre e hijo decidieron dejar el tema y concentrarse en comer.

Mientras esto pasaba en el apartamento, en un Maji una reunión bastante colorida era llevada acabo, o lo que se podía llamar reunión, ya que unos pocos gritos, bostezos, temblores, risas y burlas eran lo que dominaban el ambiente. Y hubiera seguido así de no ser por un pequeño golpe dado a la mesa que causo el silencio absoluto y un poco de temor si eran sinceros, mirando al capitán de _Rakuzan_ de reojo.

-Compórtense, Midorima que es aquello tan interesante por contar?- miro al de pelo verde con un poco de impaciencia.

-…- un suspiro salió de la boca del de lentes, sin saber que tan buena idea fue comentar sobre su pequeño descubrimiento -Himuro, alguna vez Kagami se a enfermado?-

-En realidad no, se a lastimado que es diferente, pero además de una pequeña gripe, no recuerdo haberlo visto enfermo- respondió llevándose un dedo al mentón.

-Eso significa que no va al medico, cierto- el otro solo asintió en respuesta -y tu recuerdas algo Kuroko?-

-En realidad no, por qué preguntas?-

-Ayer que fui a ver a mi padre lo vi saliendo de consulta con un hombre mayor que el- arrugo la frente como si buscara concentrarse -le pregunte a mi padre, pero obviamente no me quiso decir nada-

Takao que se había mantenido en silencio, pero pegado al tirador le sonrió divertido, y puso sus manos sobre la izquierda del otro, y fue solo cuando ocurrió ese movimiento que notaron al de mayor altura enrollar y desenrollar sus vendas, casi imperceptiblemente, pero ahí estaba, además de que el objeto de la suerte del otro—un control remoto—estaba tirado en la mesa descuidadamente.

-Shin-chan esta nervioso, eso es que hay más- explico en tono cantado para todos, causando un sonrojo en Shintaro.

-Mi padre raras veces me niega información, mas que nada por el hecho de que busca mi interés entero en la medicina- se sonrojo un poco más -así que mire su expediente, por lo visto lo acompañaba su padre, además, estaban instrucciones muy concretas de que hicieran radiografías-

-Eso se oye raro- miro alrededor de la mesa, todos estaban serios.

-Vamos, hablamos de Kagami, creen que nos ocultaría algo?- Aomine sonreía intentando parecer confiado.

-Es cierto, Kagachin no oculta nada-

-Pero, si no le preocupamos no diría nada, cierto?- y fue el tono de voz de Kise lo que delataba su angustia.

Eso causo que se empezara otra discusión sobre si Kagami les ocultaba algo o no, pero Kuroko se mantenía apartado mirando su celular que brillaba con un mensaje, decidió que no tenia caso pensarlo mucho y mando el texto esperando una respuesta.

" _ **Kagami-kun, disculpa molestar, solo quería preguntar como te encontrabas**_

 _ **Kuroko"**_

Una luz brillante lo saco de sus pensamientos y de seguir viendo la maleta medio llena de manera vacía, estiro la mano para ver que sucedía y el mensaje que ahí se leía causo que el nudo en su garganta volviera.

" _ **Estoy bien, que crees que soy?, como sea, gracias por cubrirme el viernes, eres el mejor Kuroko**_

 _ **Kagami"**_

El de cabello celeste sonrió sin ser notado, ciertamente su luz era un caso especial, pero era por eso mismo que era tan importante para el.

" _ **No hay de que, aunque la entrenadora te matara mañana, aun así, pido una semana completa de batidos de vainilla por mi silencio**_

 _ **Kuroko"**_

" _ **Urghh, extorsionador, bien, tendrás tus batidos después, lo prometo, hey, debo irme, voy a ver una película con mi viejo**_

 _ **Kagami"**_

" _ **Un día quiero conocerlo, seguro es mas civilizado que Kagami-kun**_

 _ **Kuroko"**_

" _ **Ja, no te ilusiones…Kuroko, nos vemos**_

 _ **Kagami"**_

Al momento de ver ese mensaje se extraño un poco, pero fue solo en ese momento que noto el silencio en la mesa, levanto la mirada con un poco de fastidio, era obvio los pensamientos de todos.

-Simplemente deberías decirle-

-No, somos amigos y estamos bien con eso- corto rápidamente el comentario de Akashi.

Se levanto y despidiéndose camino fuera de ahí, mañana se encontraría con el de ojos rojos, seguro podría aclarar todo el asunto que les tenia tan inquietos, pero un pequeño malestar se instalo en su pecho mientras caminaba a casa.

Mientras, en un departamento el humor solo era un poco pesado, menos que en la mañana era seguro, Shiro solo miraba a su hijo estar recostado con la maleta a medio llenar y el celular en su mano.

-Te despediste?-

-Algo así, pero tienes razón, no tengo valor para dar razones- el nudo en su garganta y pecho era difícil de contener -cuando nos vamos?-

-…Mañana mismo, se que es rápido, pero cuanto mas rápido mejor, no?-

Taiga solo asintió, sabia que su padre quería animarlo y hacer las cosas mas fáciles para el, pero aun así no ayudaba mucho pensar que en unas horas le diría adiós a Japón, y no solo eso, sino que diría adiós a sus amigos.

-Iré temprano a tu escuela, cuando vuelva tomaras tus cosas y nos iremos, ya tengo el vuelo apartado- y sin esperar respuesta salió del cuarto.

Kagami solo volvió a mirar su pequeña conversación con Kuroko sintiéndose pésimo, la entrenadora y sus superiores, sus compañeros, seguro todos estarían muy preocupados cuando informaran de su partida, casi podía ver la cara de todos, llenas de incertidumbre. Mordió su labio con fuerza y negó a sus lagrimas salir, en su lugar se puso en posición fetal, no tenia ánimos de terminar de empacar, prefería dormir, cuando despertara terminaría.

Esta vez si lo despertó su alarma, pero no tenia caso, un desayuno estaba servido a su lado junto a su maleta ya hecha, regalo de su padre, se levanto con dificultad, mas consiente de su pierna que nunca, desayuno sin ánimos y fue cuando vio que su teléfono estaba apagado. La duda lo invadió, encenderlo o dejarlo así?, no, no podía ver que estaba ahí, lo dejo de lado, miro que no faltara nada y camino despacio a la sala arrastrando la maleta, su padre aun no estaba ahí, pero seguro no tardaba.

-Entonces eso es todo- el director miraba al hombre frente a el con respeto.

-Muchas gracias por su tiempo- el de ojos rojos hizo una reverencia antes de caminar fuera de ahí pero se detuvo al oír un comentario de parte del otro.

-Una lastima, con lo joven que es-

-Es exactamente esa juventud lo que le devolverá todo- respondió cortante y saliendo de ahí con la información de su hijo en un folder.

-Que raro, Kagami no a llegado- comento Furihata al jugador fantasma.

-Tal vez se quedo dormido- intento justificar el otro, igual de preocupado.

Pero cuando su profesor no hizo ningún comentario, al igual que el siguiente, supo que algo iba mal, no podía ser que nadie preguntara por el pelirrojo, cuando el viernes todos los profesores comentaron su ausencia.

" _ **Kagami-kun, estas bien?**_

 _ **Kuroko"**_

" _ **Kagami-kun, por que no viniste?**_

 _ **Kuroko"**_

" _ **Esto no es gracioso Kagami-kun**_

 _ **Kuroko"**_

" _ **Por favor, contesta**_

 _ **Kuroko"**_

Nada, ni un pequeño mensaje de vuelta, por que no había nada?, por que su luz lo estaba ignorando?, eso lo tuvo mal el resto del día, así que cuando llego al entrenamiento sin ver al 10 su alma se termino por estrujar, todos estaban extrañados de la ausencia del otro, pero cuando vieron a la Riko entraran con una cara de molestia y tristeza mezcladas, supieron que algo iba mal.

-Kagami, el, regreso a Estados Unidos- y pateo el piso molesta -no me dijeron la razón, pero su padre informo que ya no estaría aquí-

Kuroko se derrumbo, su luz lo había dejado, tenia que haber una buena razón, era casi seguro, pero eso no quitaba que doliera, y mucho, necesitaba decirle a los demás, tenia que averiguar que estaba pasando y no podía hacerlo solo.

-Odio esto, pero debemos seguir entrenando- la voz de Aida saco al pequeño de sus pensamientos y todos asintieron de acuerdo.

Miro por la ventana del avión, todo estaba acabando demasiado fácil, demasiado rápido, pero no podía hacer mas que dejarse llevar, no estaba en condiciones de luchar, no aun. Cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar, aun cuando dormía no sentía que descansara, por lo cual aprovechaba cada pequeño momento para dormir un poco, Shiro a su lado solo tomo su mano como apoyo.

Cuando llegaron se dirigieron a la casa de ambos y fue solo cuando la maleta estaba en el piso de su cuarto y que su padre había ido a su propia habitación que Taiga prendió su teléfono, muchas llamadas, mensajes y buzones de voz estaban mostrados en el pequeño aparato, pero fue uno el que lo rompió.

" _ **Eso es todo?, prometimos ser los primero de Japón, prometimos estar juntos, pero me abandonas Kagami-kun, por qué?, que sucedió?, por favor Kagami-kun, hablemos, seguro podemos solucionarlo**_

 _ **Kuroko"**_

-Lo siento Kuroko, pero creo que no podre cumplir esa promesa, no se si podre siquiera seguir siendo tu luz-

Y toda la frustración, el dolor, la tristeza, el enojo salieron en un grito y después en sollozos y lagrimas contenidas demasiado tiempo, su padre entro y lo abrazo, dejando que Taiga descargara un poco de todo lo que había guardado desde el principio, aun cuando había intentado ser positivo, sabia que no era fácil.

Y apenas estaban empezando.

Segundo capitulo, record en actualizar, pero las vacaciones están cerca, se que puede parecer un poco fuera de carácter de parte de todos, pero es por el contexto. El siguiente capitulo será complicado respecto a que empezare a hablar sobre la lesión, pero cualquier duda, veré de compartir la pagina de donde saque información.

Gracias por leer, y si dejan comentario, o me siguen, me haría muy feliz, pasen por otras de mis historias ok? Y déjenme saber que opinan. Cualquier cosa escriban un comentario o manden un mensaje a mi pagina de FB: Aburame Akemi

Bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, otro nuevo capítulo, centrando en cómo se siente Kuroko con todo esto, espero les guste, y gracias por los reviews, espero les continúe gustando esta historia.

Por cierto, quería decirles que cree otra página donde pienso abordar distintos temas, si les interesa, la página estará en mi perfil.

* * *

Despertando sin ti

Por favor, que alguien le dijera que el día de ayer solo había sido un mal sueño, y que cuando llegara al salón Kagami lo estaría esperando con una sonrisa, y disculpándose por faltar. Por favor, que alguien apagara esa maldita alarma, no quería levantarse, porque aun cuando deseaba que fuera un sueño, el mensaje, aun abierto en su teléfono, le confirmaba que todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, fue cierto.

" _ **Lo siento, no puedo decir más que, perdón por no seguir siendo tu luz**_

 _ **Kagami"**_

Kuroko volvió a poner la cara en la almohada, dejando que las lágrimas volvieran a salir, no pudo ni siquiera decirle como se sentía, perdió su oportunidad y ahora Kagami se había ido de vuelta a Estados Unidos sin ninguna razón.

-No!- Kuroko se levantó de golpe de su cama y corrió a la escuela, puede que su condición fuera mala, pero ahora mismo, la adrenalina podía ayudar mucho -Midorima dijo que lo vio en el hospital, y después se fue, que está pasando en verdad?-

Pero no pudo seguir con la carrera mucho tiempo, chocando contra alguien que parecía ir a la misma velocidad que él, si hubiera sido un día normal, Kuroko seguramente hubiera pasado desapercibido, pero en el estado de exaltación que se encontraba era más que obvia su presencia, y aún más para la persona contra la que había chocado.

-Kuroko?-

-Ogiwara-kun- musito sorprendido al verlo enfrente suyo.

-Lo siento, no vi por donde iba, estas bien?- pregunto, no pasando por alto la cara que tenía el otro.

-…no lo sé- admitió en voz baja.

El castaño paso una mano por su cabello, esta emocionado, había quedado de salir con un amigo ese día, aunque la salida seria en la tarde y no tan temprano, pero como las clases se habían cancelado estaba esperando tomar al otro por sorpresa. Bueno, Kuroko se veía mal, y eran amigos, así que no tenía nada de malo entretenerse un rato e intentar averiguar que tenía tan mal al otro.

-Vamos, caminemos- ofreció levantando al de pelo azul.

Kuroko lo miro pero termino por aceptar la oferta, después de todo no creía que pudiera concentrarse en la escuela sin su compañero, además, si compartía un poco de sus temores con Ogiwara, seguramente este le escucharía.

-Entonces, que sucede?- pregunto el castaño después de acabar su helado, sonriendo a su amigo con restos de la comida alrededor de su boca.

Mientras que Kuroko seguía pensativo, no es que no confiara en el otro, en realidad hablaban por mensaje de manera regular, y en algún momento le llego a admitir sus sentimientos por su luz, pero tenía miedo de que su amigo le dijera algo como ríndete, o que dejara a Kagami tomar sus decisiones en paz, si era así, no, y si todos decían lo mismo, si todos le decían que tenía que dejar a Kagami en paz, que perdió su oportunidad, que nunca volvería a verlo.

-Kuroko?!-

El menor se sobresaltó por el llamado de su amigo, y fue ahí cuando noto las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos sin ningún control, le dolía, pensar que Taiga se había ido y sin saber sus sentimientos le dolía, así que con desesperación se abrazó a su amigo y dejo que sus sentimientos, normalmente controlados, se desbordaran.

-Que sucedió?-

-Kagami-kun, el, se fue, y no sé por qué-

Ogiwara miro al peli azul asombrado, no podía creer que ese chico, al cual solo había podido ver un par de veces, se fuera así como así, no cuando sabia como veía a su amigo, no cuando imaginaba que ambos terminarían juntos, pero aun así mantuvo sus brazo alrededor de Tetsuya, dejándolo llorar y que se calmara lo suficiente para que pudieran hablar. Estuvieron así unos minutos, hasta que Kuroko se tranquilizó lo suficiente para contarle sobre los últimos días que había visto a Kagami, comentando también lo que dijo Midorima y sus últimos mensajes, incluido el que llego en la madrugada.

-Y no has pensado en buscar más que esto?, digo, sé que se fue como si nada, pero dudo que la escuela lo dejara ir así, no?- intentaba animar el castaño a su amigo -seguro tu director o algún maestro sabe algo-

Kuroko suspiro, sabía que tenía que buscar más pruebas antes de terminar exaltándose y creando un drama donde no había, pero escucharlo de alguien más de cierta manera lo hacía más relajante, y ayudaba en no pensar que era el único en sospechar de la situación actual.

-La verdad, tengo miedo, que pasa si en verdad Kagami-kun se fue sin razón y no quiso decir nada para que no tuviera a todo el equipo tras el- en cuanto termino de hablar Ogiwara se levantó de golpe y miro con dureza a su amigo.

-Qué cosas estas diciendo, ese no eres tu Kuroko, tu irías y buscarías una respuesta, no te quedarías sentado- Tetsuya levanto la mirada, sabía que su amigo tenía razón, más que eso, era cierto que se estaba comportando de una manera bastante rara para ser él.

-Tienes razón, tengo que despedirme, iré a buscar respuestas- y apenas termino de hablar, corrió fuera del parque.

-Hombre, espero que todo esto acabe bien, y que tú también tengas valor para enfrentarlo- comento a su teléfono, el cual tenía un mensaje, el único recibido por esa persona.

" _ **Cuida a Kuroko, se cómo lo veías, por eso, no se lo puedo decir a nadie más que a ti, no podre ser su luz de nuevo, y no puedo soportar decepcionarlo, lo siento**_

 _ **Kagami Taiga"**_

La vida sí que era una maldita.

* * *

Kuroko miraba a través de la ventana del tren, seguramente la entrenadora y el resto estarían preocupados, pero intentarían mantener su espacio durante un tiempo, sabían lo importante que era Kagami para él, pero de todas maneras, tenía que hablar con el resto de la generación, ya había mandado un mensaje a Akashi para que todos pudieran reunirse lo más pronto posible, y siendo el, en menos de una hora había logrado juntar a todos para hablar, y ahora se dirigía a la prefectura de Nagano, idea de su antiguo capitán para que nadie descubriera su reunión-

-Como si fuera algo ultra secreto- pensó el chico, sonriendo por primera vez en el día.

No faltaba demasiado para llegar, pero de todas maneras aviso a su familia que se quedaría en el lugar unos días, y también aviso a su equipo, para después silenciar su teléfono, no quería llamadas innecesarias.

Como acordaron, se verían en la posada que Akashi reservo, después de todo, tanto el cómo Murasakibara serían los últimos en llegar, y eso que Kuroko salió una hora tarde, así que cuando el tren se detuvo miro su reloj, 3:49, si mal no se equivocaba, Murasakibara, que llegaría en un auto que Akashi pidió para él, llegaría pasadas las 7, tenía tiempo para caminar un poco y de ahí buscar la posada, dudaba que alguno de los otros ya hubieran llegado.

Bueno, la verdad era una sorpresa ver a todos los chicos ahí presentes, aunque Kuroko sabía de la importancia de Kagami para el resto, no imagino que sería al punto de lograr una reunión de todos los milagros. Akashi solo los miraba como si estuviera de cierta manera apenado por la noticia, y aun cuando no entendía la razón por la ausencia del _as_ de _Seirin_ , si entendía que el padre de Midorima tenía las respuestas junto con el director de la escuela.

-Midorima, seguro que no te dirá nada tu padre?-

-Ya te lo dije Akashi, sigue insistiendo con lo de información confidencial y el respeto doctor-paciente- se quejó el de lentes mientras miraba a Kuroko enfrente suyo.

-Está bien, no quiero que vayas en contra de tu padre Midorima-kun, pero sigo sin entenderé porque no hay información, porque no dicen nada-

La generación miro a su amigo con comprensión y lastima conjunta, entendían que el otro estaba desesperado y además confundido por el comportamiento del tigre, el cual siempre había sido un ejemplo de buen comportamiento y solidaridad.

-Muro chin tampoco sabe nada, cuando le comente en realidad se puso muy blanco e intento llamar a Kagachin pero no le contesto-

Kuroko solo empezó a desesperarse más, entendía que Kagami se había ido, pero sin avisar?, además de que se negaba a contestar a cualquiera que intentara comunicarse con él?, ese no era el Kagami Taiga que él conocía.

-Akashi-kun, puedes conseguirme un permiso para faltar a la escuela por varios días?-

-Que estás pensando Kuroko?-

-Voy a ir a Estados Unidos y le pediré respuestas a Kagami-kun, además, aún tengo que decirle mis sentimientos-

-Oi Tetsu, estas escuchando lo que dices?, es una locura-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Aominecchi, además, pensé que no manejabas bien el inglés- le recordó Kise, mirando como el otro se deprimía -por eso, yo voy a acompañarte-

-Es cierto Kuroko deberías. Que!- el grito de Midorima descoloco a todos, mientras que el de lentes les miraba como si estuvieran locos.

-Pero Midorimacchi, es un buen plan, además, yo se hablar inglés- volvió a presumir el rubio.

-Tch, lo dice alguien que cuando ve un gusano huye de el-

-…nadie puede vencer más que yo, oh, y también las abejas-

-Son más peligrosas que las lombrices-

-Pues discúlpame señor fanático de Mai-

Los demás solo miraban la pelea como algo ya normal, en su lugar, Akashi estaba analizando lo dicho por Kuroko, indeciso por si debía o no ayudarlo en eso, aunque seguramente se iría así no le ayudara.

-Supongo, que no es mala idea si vas-

Eso basta para que todos prestaran atención a los dos más bajos del grupo.

-Akashi que estás diciendo?-

-Piénsenlo, la mejor manera de averiguar que paso es preguntando directamente, además, ni Momoi pudo obtener información, que haremos nosotros?-

Eso fue más que suficiente, la razón por la que la chica no estaba presente era por el sentimiento de culpa por no averiguar nada respecto a la situación de Kagami, y era como decía Akashi, si ninguno había podido averiguar algo, entonces solo podrían entender las cosas de manera directa.

-Pero si Kuroko va, que hará con el idioma?-

-Por eso Kise lo acompañara-

-Espera, que?, Tetsu y Kise solos?, tú quieres que se metan en problemas- y Aomine tenía razón, ambos eran un imán para los problemas.

-Bien, en ese caso Aomine puede ir de guardaespaldas-

Aomine quería protestar, pero el sonido de un teléfono logro callarlo, claro, eso no evito que mirara mal al excapitán de _Teiko_ por la propuesta tan descabellada que había hecho.

-Muro chin también va, dice que se asegurara que no se pierdan- leyó Murasakibara -y también voy yo, quiero comprar dulces haya-

Todos empezaron a hablar cada vez más fuerte y de maneras más alocadas, quejándose o sugiriendo cosas para esa travesía, pero también recordándoles que podría ser mala idea y que muchas cosas podrían salir más de seguir con esa idea tan absurda, y aun así pensando en cuanto dinero podrían necesitar y además Akashi ya veía de conseguir tanto los permisos de falta como boletos de avión.

Kuroko solo miraba todo en silencio, pero agradecido de que sus amigos le ayudaran en esto, cuando se encontrara de nuevo con Kagami le hablaría de la ayuda que le daban los demás, y le agradecería de nuevo por ayudarlo a volver a tener una relación con ellos. Cuando viera de nuevo a Kagami, se acordaría de golpearlo por irse, y también de sonreírle y admitir sus sentimientos por él.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí hay un nuevo capitulo, ojala les guste, perdón por tardar, pero con esta historia intento tener un mínimo de 5 paginas, y bueno, aqui esta.

Por cierto, gracias al review anónimo y a mi neesan por los comentarios, ojala este capitulo llene sus expectativas.

Bye bye

* * *

Estados Unidos

Kagami abrió los ojos para cerrarlos de nuevo de forma rápida, el dolor punzante en su pierna recordándole que no estaba en un lugar cualquiera, volvió a abrir los ojos, ahora de poco en poco para poder acostumbrarse a la luz.

Miro el cuarto blanco con cierta molestia, y más al ver el pequeño aparato para controlar sus latidos a lado suyo, eso ni siquiera tenía un verdadero uso, no tenía mayor problema que el de su pierna, y nada más. Pero claro, como eran ellos los que le cuidaban, bueno, mínimo no lo habían puesto en una habitación privada.

Aun así le era incomodo todos los cuidados que le rodeaban, pero seguro que si se quejaba terminaba recibiendo un buen golpe en el brazo, o algo peor. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, prestando atención a la persona que entraba por la puerta en ese momento, no podía evitar pensar cuan mala suerte tenia para todo.

-Veo que despertaste, como te sientes?-

-Creo que no tiene mucho sentido preguntar eso, digo, tengo una pierna inutilizada- recordó con voz rencorosa, pero después se arrepintió del tono de voz usado -lo siento-

-Está bien, es normal que reacciones así, pero es por ello que ahora te encuentras aquí, no lo olvides- respondió una voz masculina, poniéndose a lado de la enfermera que sonreía comprensiva.

-Lo sé, pero, no creen que exageran?- y señalo todo el cuarto.

-En serio?, y eso que tu padre insiste en que te traslademos a un privado, y seguramente lo haremos- respondió en su lugar la mujer tomando notas de la pantalla -mientras tanto, tenemos que moverte para hacerte algunas pruebas-

Taiga solo hizo una mueca ante la mención del cuarto privado pero no discutió, conocía a los tres adultos y sabía que eran tercos a morir, pero aun así, dejo que el pelinegro mayor le ayudara a sentarse en una silla de ruedas.

Apenas llevaba dos semanas en E.E.U.U y ya lo sentía como toda una vida…pero aun así, tenía que resistir todo eso para poder regresar a Japón, era la única forma de redimirse con Kuroko, volver como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque, con todos los mensajes que no contesto, veía eso como algo imposible.

Dejo que le condujeran por diversos pasillos mientras ambos adultos platicaban de diversos temas o ideas, además de intentar distraer al pelirrojo, pero el menor ignoraba todo lo dicho hasta que escucho una conmoción enfrente suyo, levantando la vista y encontrándose con las personas que menos se esperaba, pero tenía cierto sentido, ambos vivían aquí después de todo.

- _Look, it's the monkey from Japan_ \- solo Silver en tono burlón.

Pero Nash miro como ese chico que le dio problemas, igual que el resto, estaba tirado en esa silla, además de ser custodiado por el mejor médico y la mejor enfermera de casi todo, si no es que todo, Estados Unidos.

- _Je, I see you have a problem, right?_ -

Kagami solo gruño fastidiado, no estaba de humor para soportar a esos tipos, pero no parecían como si le fueran a dejar en paz tan fácil. Y fue más notorio al ver como Jason se acercaba a él, con intenciones claras de lastimarlo, pero el mayor fue más rápido, poniéndose enfrente de Taiga y sonriendo inocente, pero su mirada decía otra cosa.

- _I would appreciatte if they behave_ \- soltó en tono demasiado fastidiado y peligroso.

Silver iba a responder, pero la mano de Nash en su hombro le detuvo, mirando atrás de los tres, estaba el padre de Kagami, que aun cuando sonreía, era obvio que no debía ser subestimado.

- _I think there´s a lot of scandal_ \- y abriendo una puerta, les invito a pasar.

Ambos jugadores se vieron antes de seguir al consultor de una de las mayores empresas del país dentro del cuarto. Los tres restantes les siguieron para seguidamente cerrar la puerta.

 _-Se que ambos son buenos jugadores, pero ahora mismo su posición aquí no tiene valía-_ soltó Shiro, sentándose imponente, y mirando un poco despreciativo a los dos menores - _aun así, que hacen aquí?, no creo estén lesionados_ -

- _Vinimos a buscarlo, mi padre quiere tener una junta con usted_ \- respondió Nash sin perder de vista al menor de todos - _pero creo que ahora mismo está ocupado en otros "asuntos"_ -

Taiga solo chasqueo la lengua molesto ante la clara referencia a su situación, que debía ser un poco malinterpretada por estar en esa silla, aun así, no desvió la mirada cuando esta se encontró con la azul del contrario. En su lugar le dedico una mirada enfurecida, pero Silver se interpuso en ese intercambio, avanzando amenazante a donde se encontraban los tres adultos junto al herido.

- _Esas son tonterías, tu padre nos ordenó no regresar sin una fecha, y es lo que pienso obtener_ \- escupió acercándose aún más y golpeando con su palma izquierda la mesa - _estoy esperando que me respondas_ \- soltó en tono jocoso al otro.

- _Veo que no tienes modales, pero está bien, que les parece si caminamos a la salida para poder ofrecerles una fecha_ -

Silver iba a reclamar lo dicho, pero cuando sintió la mirada del mayor sobre él, un escalofrió le recorrió, así que miro al rubio, esperando indicaciones. Nash solo suspiro exasperado, pero asintió al acuerdo del empresario y camino a la salida seguido del resto, pero haciéndose a un lado, volvió la vista a Taiga, que le había pasado para terminar así?, bueno, eso no era su problema.

- _Entonces, creo que en dos semanas estará bien, no?, después de las 3 no tengo ninguna junta_ \- informo Shiro revisando una pequeña agenda que siempre cargaba consigo.

- _Bien, informare a mi padre y_ -

Pero la oración fue interrumpida por los ruidos de pasos amontonándose enfrente suyo, junto con exclamaciones ahogadas y un jadeo, además de un _Damn_ bastante obvio del pelirrojo, eso causo que miraran al frente encontrándose con unos chicos de cabellera bastante llamativa.

-Ka..Kagami-kun, por qué?- fue lo único murmurado por Kuroko al ver al antiguo 10 de _Seirin_ en la silla.

Shiro se mordió el labio, no esperaba que terminaran buscando a su hijo, así que haciendo una seña a los dos pelinegros detrás suyo, se adelantó y dejo que la enfermera se llevara al otro, que parecía en _shock_ por la sorpresa. Y al notar como Himuro parecía tener intenciones de seguirlos, al igual que el resto, el medico también se puso enfrente de todos, impidiendo el paso, y tomando del brazo a Kuroko que intento pasar desapercibido a su lado.

- _Lo siento, pero no creo que sea buena idea_ \- pero cuando noto la confusión en el rostro de algunos de ellos cambio a japonés -ahora mismo, la condición de Taiga no es precisamente buena, pero es por ello que no deben intervenir-

Kuroko solo frunció el ceño, era obvio que el hombre, padre de Kagami, conocía bien la situación, pero eso no le daba derecho a evitar que hablara con su amigo, así que se removió con enojo, pero el hombre de traje no se inmuto, en su lugar le puso enfrente suyo, junto al resto de sus amigos.

-Ustedes lo sabían, sabían que estaba aquí y no dijeron nada, aun cuando les pregunte, no comentaron nada, por qué?- pregunto Himuro, dirigiendo una mirada furiosa al doctor -acaso no confías en mi lo suficiente papá?-

Una exclamación de asombro general se escuchó del grupo de chicos, que le dirigieron una mirada de asombro a los dos pelinegros, que parecían retarse con la mirada hasta que fue derrotado el menor, que desvió la vista incomodo, pero aun así, le dirigió una mirada furibunda al padre de Taiga antes de dar media vuelta, no tenía sentido intentar entrar con los tres mayores presentes, era consiente que no podrían pasar la recepción por el momento.

-Vámonos, no vamos a lograr nada en este momento- soltó en tono fastidiado.

Todos querían replicar, pero los ojos de Tatsuya fueron suficiente para hacerlos callar y en su lugar seguirlo fuera del establecimiento. Pero Silver se empezó a carcajear y les miro burlón, abriendo la boca para poder reírse, pero fue callado por Nash que le dio un golpe en el brazo, además de que Asuma puso la mano en su hombro, sonriendo, pero apretando donde reposaba su izquierda, sacando una exclamación de dolor del chico.

- _Piensa lo que dirás, igual que tu Tatsuya, si hubiéramos revelado que Taiga estaba aquí, seguramente te hubieras colado al lugar, y hay cosas que es mejor no saber_ -

Todos voltearon a ver al médico, que solo regalaba una mirada gélida a los dos jugadores que aún estaban cercanos a ambos adultos, y justo detrás suyo apareció la enfermera, que volvía con la silla ya desocupada, era normal, ahora mismo Kagami estaba durmiendo en una habitación privada, habían tenido que anestesiarlo, había entrado en un estado de shock lo suficientemente fuerte para que no fuera muy inteligente dejarlo vagar por el hospital lo que restaba del día.

-Mama, por qué?-

Kae suspiro, para nada sorprendida de la reacción de su hijo, aun así, negó con la cabeza y se acercó a los dos mayores para compartirles el hecho que Taiga ahora dormía, además de ordenes explicitas de no dejar que nadie más entrara a la habitación del pelirrojo. Tatsuya solo gruño en frustración por ser ignorado y dando la vuelta bruscamente salió de manera grosera del establecimiento, siendo seguido por el resto.

Cuando terminaron fuera Himuro golpeo un poste de luz que estaba afuera, sobresaltando a Kise y Murasakibara, que le regalaron una mirada un poco asustada.

-Murochin, no deberías hacer eso-

-Maldita sean no puedo creer que mis padres no me dijeran nada, acaso no demostré lo importante que era Taiga para mí?, entonces por qué me ocultaron esto?-

Kuroko solo miraba detrás suyo, pensando en volver a entrar para poder averiguar más cosas, pero en ese momento Nash y Silver salieron, regalando una mirada de clara superioridad. Pero gracias a eso Himuro aprovecho y sacando su frustración, le soltó un golpe a Jason. O esa era la intención, pero Aomine, previendo lo que iba a hacer, le detuvo y lo jalo fuera de ahí, logrando con eso que el resto le siguiera.

Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente, miraron al de cabello negro, el cual no había dejado de mascullar por lo bajo, y al sentir todas las miradas sobre él, levanto la vista para después suspirar con clara resignación.

-Creo que debemos hacer un plan para poder encontrarnos con Taiga, mis padres y Shiro no nos dejaran pasar-

-Me sorprendí un poco, digo, no sabía que tu familia estaba en el negocio de la medicina Himuro-kun-

-Sí, supongo que es algo sorprendente, más porque yo no deseo estudiar eso, pero eso no es lo importante, si no-

-La condición de Kagamicchi, cierto?, por qué tenía que estar en una silla?-

-Podría estar más lastimado de lo que pensábamos?, recuerdan el último juego, como Kagami casi no saltaba?-

-Pero si fuera así, por qué Kagachin nunca menciono nada?-

Himuro desvió la mirada al cielo, no sabía que responder a las preguntas que hacían, pero en su lugar desvió rápidamente la mirada al de menor estatura, que se había quedado en silencio, sin opinar del encuentro con el pelirrojo, y haciendo una mueca, tomo su celular, le pediría a Alex que le prestara su viejo departamento, tenían que hospedarse por ese día, no conseguirían nada más, y era mejor planear algo.

-Vamos, tenemos que pensar como entraremos al hospital sin que nadie se entere-

Y con eso, caminaron fuera del parque, mientras que Kuroko solo apretaba los puños frustrado, no había podido hacer nada por Kagami, no noto que estaba lastimado, y cuando lo vio en la silla, su mente quedo en blanco, sin palabras que pudieran describir sus sentimientos.

* * *

...No me maten, ahora, segun la wiki, el padre de Kagami es consultor, y no encontre nada acerca de los padres de Himuro, asi que, son doctores para mi comodidad, ademas de cumplir con mi OTP casi Canon de WWMD.

Lo mismo pasa con lo demas, algunas cosas son ciertas, segun la wiki, y otras inventadas, pero espero disfrutaran del capitulo.


	5. Chapter 5

Nuevo capitulo, perdón por tardar, pero espero actualizar pronto en los siguientes días, todo lo referente a la familia de Kagami es inventada, igual que con Himuro y el resto, solo tomo lo poco que se a dado a conocer tanto de la familia como de sus pasatiempos, en mi pag. de FB subiré la imagen de la foto de Kagami que menciono, igual que a los entrenadores mas jóvenes.

Gracias a **June JK** , neesan, sabes que te amo adoro, así que espero disfrutes de este capitulo, por cierto, por ahí ya puse una idea de como terminara el fic ;)

 **Suzaku-Dragneel** Si, la generación tiene la facilidad de hacer cosas por que YOLO, pero también les gusta complicarse la vida, que se le va a hacer xD

y por ultimo un **Guest** , agradecería un nombre para que no sea tan impersonal pero bueno, ojala te guste el cap.

Y a todos los demás que siguen esta historia, me gustaría saber que opinan, pero aun así, gracias por leer n.n

Espero disfruten la lectura, ademas del personaje original que introduje, no sera tan recurrente pero solo es para tener apoyo. Los dejo leer.

* * *

Preguntas sin respuesta

-Himuro-kun, sé que son tus padres, y el de Kagami-kun, pero no entiendo la necesidad de irnos tan calmados de ahí-

El aludido dirigió una mirada a quien era el menor de estatura antes de negar con la cabeza con cierta diversión.

-Entiendo lo que dices, pero créeme que enfrentar a cualquiera de ellos equivale a la derrota total- explico en tono conciliador, odiaba admitirlo, pero uno no podía ir con juegos con sus padres -así que primero tenemos que armar un plan-

-Entiendo eso, pero aun no comprendo que hace esa chica aquí- y señalo a una castaña que miraba a todos con timidez pero curiosidad mezclada en sus ojos.

-Vamos Aominecchi, es de mala educación señalar a las personas-

El moreno solo se cruzó de brazos para seguir vigilando a la otra, mirando con un poco de burla sus raíces oscuras en comparación con su cabello de un color entre morado y castaño y puntas rubias.

-Pareces un payaso- soltó en japonés, esperando desconcertar aún más a la otra.

-Bueno, tu no pareces exactamente japonés-

Aomine gruño ante la obvia burla en su voz antes de mirar a Murasakibara que comía tranquilamente unas papas que había comprado Himuro para que el otro no se quejara demasiado, y en el justo momento que estaban saliendo de la tienda fueron interceptados por la enana, como le había apodado mentalmente Aomine.

-De todas formas, no sería mejor pedirle ayuda a Alex-san?- Kuroko también miraba con un poco de sospecha a la nueva -seguro que nos ayudaría-

Himuro entendía las dudas del resto, además que buscaran ayuda con personas que ellos ya conocieran y a las cuales le tuvieran más confianza, pero aun así negó con la cabeza, dejándose caer a lado del _pívot_ y le robo una papa.

-Aun así, creo que Kurokocchi podría haber pasado a lado de tus padres si los hubiéramos distraído lo suficiente-

-Es cierto, Kurochin sigue siendo bastante ignorado si está con nosotros-

-Creo que no entienden la situación- todos voltearon a ver a la chica con duda en los ojos -digo, si Tatsuya no pidió ayuda a Alexandra es porque ella ya estaba enterada de la situación de Taiga, y también decidió mantener el secreto-

-Entonces si sabes japonés-

-Y también inglés, pero no me gusta hablarlo- se encogió de hombros indiferente -pero creo que aún no comprenden porque necesitan un plan- y se levantó para tomar un álbum de una estantería -miren esto, tal vez encuentren algo interesante- y dejo caer el álbum abierto en una página especifica delante suyo.

-Esto me trae recuerdos, en realidad, creo que lo había olvidado- soltó Himuro en tono sorprendido mirando las fotos.

-Llámenme cuando quieran hacer un plan- termino por decir caminando a la puerta -y por cierto, díganme Akemi o Aburame, me da igual, de todas formas no es mi verdadero nombre- y cerró la puerta del departamento.

-Okey, esto es demasiado raro- Aomine miraba entre la foto y Himuro -por qué nunca dijeron que sus padres y los entrenadores se enfrentaron?-

-No lo recordaba, tenía 10 años ahí, no tengo buena memoria, y Taiga tenía 9, creo- miro de nuevo la foto.

La imagen ahí mostraba a Shiro, Kae y Asuma, junto con dos personas más, una mujer de cabello rojo largo y ojos castaños, unos 20 centímetros más baja que Shiro y otro hombre que media aproximadamente 1.80, solo diez centímetros más bajo que los otros dos hombres por lo que podían ver, de cabello rubio y ojos también rojos como Shiro. Sostenían un trofeo entre todos menos por Asuma y Shiro que cargaban a sus respectivos hijos, y todos sonreían a la cámara.

Mientras que en la página anterior la imagen era diferente, los cinco adultos estaban de tres cuartos y formados en una hilera, mientras que enfrente suyo se podía ver a los ahora entrenadores de sus respectivos equipos más jóvenes, un partido de _basketball_ , uno que por lo visto había sido ganado por los padres de Tatsuya y Taiga.

-Ella es-

-Sí, la madre de Taiga, de hecho ahora se encuentra viviendo en San Francisco- y después señalo al otro desconocido -y él es hermano de Shiro…aunque él se mudó a Francia, o Italia, no lo recuerdo-

-Vaya, tengo que burlarme de mi entrenador por esto- soltó Aomine al aire, riendo sin disimulo.

-Sabes que ellos eran los mejores del país, y aun cuando la diferencia de edad entre ellos no es mucha, ellos jugaron con hombres solamente, mientras que el equipo de mis padres tiene dos mujeres- y cerro el álbum para dejarlo en su lugar -además, estábamos llamando la atención, y aun así Kuroko fue detenido con facilidad-

Kuroko sabía de qué hablaba, intento pasar a Kagami-san cuando la madre de Himuro le había sacado de ahí, pero el hombre fue más rápido y lo detuvo del brazo sin voltear a verlo. Eso había sido frustrante, pero una clara muestra de que no podrían pasar tan fácil.

-Bueno, diciendo que Kurokocchi no puede pasar desapercibido, como entraremos?-

-Por eso llame a Akemi- suspiro ante la cara de todos -no, no es su verdadero nombre, ese solo lo saben mis padres, los de Taiga y Fukutori, su tío- se aclaró la garganta -el punto es que ella es buena para obtener información, podrá averiguar más de la condición de Taiga, y seguro descubre alguna manera de entrar, pero para eso tenemos que trabajar en equipo, no podemos dejarle hacer todo a ella, nosotros somos los que vinimos a investigar-

Murasakibara solo se levantó y tomo otras papas, mirando indiferente a su alrededor, claro que le preocupaba Kagachin, pero si él no les había dicho nada, tenía que ser por algo importante, pero también comprendía la postura de Kurochin y Murochin, el tigre era importante para ellos, y por eso estaba ahí, para ayudar, así que solo puso una mano en la cabeza de su compañero, como prueba de que no le molestaba que pidiera ayuda de la enana.

-Bien, supongo que tendremos que aceptar la ayuda de la niña-

Kise solo sonrió ante lo dicho por Aomine y asintió mostrando estar de acuerdo con eso, en realidad no creía que fuera tan menor, pero medir lo mismo que Kurokocchi-porque si, ella misma había dicho cuanto media al ver que Murasakibara quería compararla con el otro pequeño del grupo-no le ayudaba mucho.

-Y deberías tener más cuidado Aomine, que ella sea indiferente ante ser tratada con respeto, no la hace menor que tu-

-Si, si- pero fue hasta ese momento que reacciono a lo dicho -es mayor que yo?-

-En realidad, mayor que todos, tiene 21-

-Bromeas, cierto?, esa enana no puede tener 21-

-Es cierto Himurocchi, yo creía que era mayor que nosotros por su forma de hablar y actuar- ante esto recibió una mirada burlona por parte del moreno pero Kise le ignoro -pero no creí que fuera tanta la diferencia-

-Si bueno, nadie se lo cree al principio, e incluso es fácil de olvidar, pero eso no es lo importante, le pediré que venga mañana para poder hacer algo-

Y se alejó de la sala donde estaban reunidos para poder hablar por teléfono con calma, para ese momento Kuroko había vuelto a tomar el álbum con la victoria del padre de Taiga, solo en ese momento se dio cuenta lo poco que conocía de su antiguo compañero, y le dolió, hubiera querido saber más de su familia, a que se dedica su padre, hace cuanto que su madre no vive con ellos, si el recuerda ese partido en el cual le ganaron a la antigua selección de Japón.

Tantas cosas de las cuales preguntar y hablar, quería que Taiga hablara sobre ello, y él también quería hablar sobre su familia, sus miedos, sobre sus padres, y que también sabían que le gustaba un chico, que les costó aceptarlo, pero al final lo habían hecho, sobre como su sonrisa fue aquello que le permitió sobrevivir la ley de hielo impuesta por sus familiares durante el tiempo que no le aceptaron.

Tantas cosas que quedaron al aire, pensó con tristeza Tetsuya mirando aun las fotos, para irse a sentar y hojear el resto del álbum, encontró varias fotos de los cinco adultos con los dos niños, pero esas eran las que menos había, al principio estaban muchas fotos de un Kagami recién nacido, otras con juguetes a su alrededor, no pudo evitar reír al ver un pequeño balón de _basket_ , también había otras donde estaba durmiendo o con algún atuendo que le hacía ver tierno, abrió los ojos cuando encontró una foto de Kagami junto a un perro, seguramente antes de su evento traumático con los canes.

Después había fotos de Kagami con Himuro, en diferentes situaciones, o incluso jugando _basket_ , solo ahí noto que era cierto, aun cuando sus padres parecían haber sido jugadores muy buenos, no había fotos antes de Himuro que indicaran que a Taiga le gustara el _basket_ , solo una pelota aparecía al inicio, y era obvio que era de peluche.

Debía agradecerle al del lunar que le mostrara al otro sobre lo bueno del _basketball_ , sino, seguro nunca se hubieran conocido, siguió pasando de página, cada foto le mostraba algo nuevo o algo conocido de su amigo, una cosa nueva era verlo sobre una tabla de _surf_ , además que parecía disfrutarlo, y solo con eso descubría como sus sentimientos crecían a cada momento.

Al final de todas las fotos, sus sentimientos se desbordaron, había una foto de todo el equipo de _Seirin_ cuando ganaron el partido contra _Rakuzan_ , a lado había otra con el equipo de _Vorpal Swords_ , ambas tenían una postal pegada a su lado, por lo poco que pudo entender al leerla, le decía a su padre lo feliz que estaba por ganar, además, le pedía guardar ambas fotos en su álbum, solo cerro los ojos y devolvió el álbum a su lugar, ignorando que los chicos habían visto la escena un poco extrañados, pero decidieron no comentar nada.

-Bien, hable con ella, dijo que mañana llegara a las doce más o menos, así que podemos hacer dos cosas en este momento, investigar algo por nuestra cuenta, o pedir algo para cenar e irnos a dormir-

Himuro señalo el reloj que estaba en la pared, y cuando todos voltearon a verlo se sorprendieron, estaba marcado que eran las 12:01 de la madrugada, no se dieron cuenta de cuando paso tan rápido el tiempo, pero decidieron hacer caso y ordenaron pizza, un poco sorprendidos de que hubiera servicio a esa hora, pero Himuro, ya acostumbrado a cosas así, conocía el lugar perfecto para ordenar su cena.

Comieron apenas la caja fue puesta en la mesa de centro, empezando sin Tatsuya que estaba terminando de pagar al repartidor y sonriéndole agradecido por su servicio, cerrando la puerta cuando el chico se hubo ido, y tomando otra caja que puso en la mesa cercana a la puerta, sin sorprenderse de ver que solo quedaba una rebanada de las 16 que vienen por caja, así que se dejó caer a lado de Kise, quien era el que mejor le caía después de Atsushi y abrió la pizza que traía en mano para empezar a comer.

-Atsushi basta, aquí hay más, así que no debes pelear con Aomine por esa rebanada- como si esa hubiera sido la palabra mágica, el más alto se alejó del moreno para poder sentarse a lado del pelinegro.

-Jejeje, se nota que ya sabes controlar a Murasakibaracchi- Kise miro al gigante antes de desviar su mirada a su propia rebanada y después al jugador fantasma, que en esos momentos parecía exactamente eso, un fantasma.

-Aprendes con el tiempo- Himuro no tuvo que seguir la mirada del rubio para saber su preocupación por la sombra de Seirin, pero ahora mismo no había nada que hacer, tendrían que esperar a mañana para resolver las interrogantes que tenían -por cierto, espero que no tengan problemas en compartir cuarto-

Ante eso todos voltearon a verlo, extrañados por lo que dijo, pero a los pocos segundos comprendieron lo que quiso decir el otro, y hubieran reclamado, pero realmente no tenían derecho a hacer eso, no tenían dinero para gastar en un hotel, y de cualquier forma era mejor dormir ahí que tenían asegurado ya un lugar.

-Con quien debo compartir cuarto?- la voz de Aomine salió resignada, seguramente quien dormiría solo sería Himuro.

-Con Kise- ambos chicos se miraron, aunque su relación era mejor, bueno, aun existía cierta incomodidad entre ellos, pero aun así asintieron -yo compartiré cuarto con Atsushi y Kuroko se quedara en la última habitación libre-

Ahí si fue cuando Daiki quiso protestar, pero se mantuvo en silencio ante una mirada que fue dada por parte de Tatsuya, solo entonces se movieron y descubrieron, después de tirar la basura que sobro de su cena en una bolsa negra, que en ese edificio vivieron Taiga, Tatsuya y Alex, como lo descubrieron, fue fácil, la habitación de Aomine y Kise era de un color más relajado y de tono pastel, además que Aomine descubrió por accidente un brasier en uno de los cajones de la cómoda, no hace falta decir que eso le hizo querer buscar aún más ropa de la exjugadora aun cuando Kise le llamo pervertido varias veces.

Los otros tres pasaron eso por alto y se dirigieron a la segunda puerta que estaba justo enfrente del viejo cuarto de Alex, ese tenía que ser de Kagami, si los posters en las paredes indicaban algo, además de una pequeña canasta pegada a la puerta para tirar por ahí la basura en un cesto que estaba debajo, además del color rojo apagado, al igual que en el otro cuarto, solo había una cama, que no había sido notado por los otros dos, pero eso no era ya su problema, Kuroko solo le deseo las buenas noches a Himuro y Murasakibara que entraron a la habitación a lado suyo y entonces el mismo cerro su puerta, abrió el armario más por curiosidad que otra cosa, y al ver una camisa de Kagami ahí, no pudo evitarlo y la tomo para usarla de pijama, traía la suya propia en la maleta, pero no quiso desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Cuando termino de prepararse, levanto las cobijas de la cama y se metió en ella, pensando en que esa cama había sido usada por Kagami, pero después eso se trasladó a Kagami durmiendo en el hospital. No importaba cuanto tardara o los métodos, pero descubriría que sucedía con su amigo y le ayudaría para que ambos pudieran volver a Japón, o quedarse en Estados Unidos si eso era lo que quería el pelirrojo, pero juntos, le diría sus sentimientos y entonces, no importaba si Taiga no le correspondía, él se quedaría a su lado, después de todo, era su sombra.


	6. Chapter 6

Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero aquí traigo la continuación del fic, no creo que vaya a ser muchos capítulos, pero si seran largos, les dejo aclaraciones n.n

Palabras: 2,915

Advertencias: Ninguna

Aclaraciones: **_Mensaje cel,_** _Otro idioma o parecido,_ **Videollamada,** **Llamada cel**

* * *

Dos realidades, dos verdades

Himuro despertó cuando el calor se hizo insoportable, y solo entonces noto la mano de Murasakibara, y también el resto del brazo encima de su cintura, se alegró de que la cama fuera tan grande, ya que no habían tenido problemas en acomodarse ambos chicos para poder dormir.

Con cuidado alzo el brazo que le mantenía aprisionado y salió de la cama con su short de pijama, aun así, afilo la mirada ante el sonido en el exterior, pero se obligó a no ser tan paranoico, seguramente era Kuroko que se había levantado temprano, así que se obligó a salir del cuarto, pero se extrañó cuando vio que Kise salía con un libro que a saber Dios de donde había sacado, y por otro lado Kuroko también iba saliendo, con el cabello hecho un desastre y un balón de _basket_ en mano.

-Chicos- el susurro logro asustar a los dos antiguos miembros de _Teiko_ lo suficiente para hacerlos saltar.

Aun así, voltearon a ver al dueño del lugar y asintieron, tomaron aire y se prepararon para enfrentar al ladrón que se atrevió a entrar ahí. O eso hubieran hecho, de no ser porque el ladrón era la enana de ayer, mirando la televisión tranquilamente, si por tranquilo se podía tomar ver una clara escena de asesinato por cerdos, o algo así.

-Oh, despertaron- fue lo único que dijo, aun comiendo de sus palomitas y bajando un poco el volumen de la tele -pensé que estaban muertos desde hace una hora-

-No dijiste algo de las doce Himurocchi?-

-Pasan de la una, rubio- y les lanzo una mirada divertida, y de burla, antes de volver su atención al televisor -y si en verdad quieren entrar a ese hospital, o conseguir un mínimo de información, me daría prisa en vestirme, o pueden quedarse así, yo disfruto la vista-

Solo en ese momento Kise recordó que estaba en bóxer por culpa de su compañero de cuarto, y los otros dos no estaban mejor, Himuro con su short y Kuroko con, un camisón?

-Eso es de Taiga, no?, deja te tomo foto, le sacare buen dinero gracias a esto- y antes de darse cuenta, Akemi ya había sacado una foto de la sombra con la camisa de Kagami como pijama.

-Que es todo este escándalo tan temprano-

Aomine apareció bostezando, y dejando una mano en su nuca, ignorando la presencia de la chica y caminando al refrigerador para buscar algo de desayunar, el, al igual que el Kise y Himuro solo traía un bóxer, pero parecía indiferente al tema.

-Bueno, de saber de estas vistas antes, hubiera llegado más temprano-

-Buenos días también a ti enana-

-Hey, acaso tú y el rubio durmieron juntos ayer?- pero la mirada reprobatoria de Tatsuya le hizo suspirar -vamos, que no te da curiosidad que ambos estén en bóxer?, aunque tú también lo estas…dormiste con el gigante y puedes caminar, así que supongo que todo está bien-

Y volvió la vista a la película, pero esta vez pausándola y apagando el DVD y la tele, dejando las palomitas de lado y sonriendo a su teléfono, ignorando como Aomine pasaba enfrente de ella y le daba una patada suave.

-Bueno, de momento no podrán acercarse al hospital- pero a las miradas de todos suspiro -no me vean así, en verdad intente entrar por todos los medios, pero no hubo manera, ahora mismo estoy viendo si un amigo quiere averiguar algo-

Y continúo mirando su teléfono, a veces marcando cosas y otras solo mirando.

Himuro solo hizo una mueca, claro que ella actuaria aun sin pedir permiso, pero no era algo que le hiciera mucha gracia, de todas maneras, miro a Murasakibara que para ese momento terminaba de salir del cuarto, aunque Tatsuya rápidamente lo regreso, era mejor que todos se vistieran.

-Muévete- Akemi solo se recorrió a un lado, dejando que el sofá se hundiera donde se sentó Aomine -eres demasiado baja-

-Y tu muy alto- respondió sin verlo -además de color chocolate-

-Cabello de payaso-

-Bola de músculos-

-Esqueleto-

-Descerebrado-

-Bruja-

-Si lo dices por la edad, mocoso, si es porque soy chica, Frankenstein-

Una risa se escuchó y ambos miraron a donde el modelo observaba el intercambio de palabras con una mano tapando su boca, evitando soltar las carcajadas que querían salir al ver esa actitud tan infantil.

-De que te ríes oxigenado?-

-Aominecchi!, que soy rubio natural-

-Vamos, tu deberías saber eso bien, no?- al comentario ambos se pusieron tensos y Kise fue a cambiarse -ya, entonces si sucedió algo entre ustedes- Aomine también se levantó y la ignoro, caminando a la cocina de nuevo -vale, no pregunto más, no es mi problema después de todo, pero si quiero una respuesta sincera sobre otro asunto- y miro al pasillo con indiferencia -que es lo que quieres con Taiga?-

-De que hablas?, yo no quiero nada con Baka-

-Decirle mis sentimientos, y que me permita seguir con el- la voz de Kuroko le sobresalto, mirándolo en el pasillo ya vestido.

-Que pasara si él decide quedarse?, cual sea la razón-

-Yo- Kuroko desvió la mirada, repentinamente incomodo por la pregunta que él ya se había planteado, y por la mirada de Aomine sobre él.

-Entiendo, solo te pido que, si te lastimo su partida, lo perdones, él no es del tipo de persona que lastima a los demás a propósito, así que te pido, así como Taiga cuida de no hacer daño, tu tampoco se lo hagas-

-Oye!, que crees que le estas diciendo?-

-Aomine-kun, está bien- y no despego sus ojos de los cafés de la chica -entiendo, así que por favor ayúdanos-

-No hay mucho que decir, todo lo relacionado a Taiga o Tatsuya, es clasificación privada, solo sus padres tienen derecho a tal información, pero no está prohibido para los internos ver algunos de los procesos médicos- agito su teléfono con una sonrisa -estaba en una silla de ruedas y además decían ustedes que se le dificultaba saltar, no?-

-Como sabes eso?-

-Si no tuviera información completa seria molesto, tuve que revisar sus teléfonos y contactar a algunas personas para saber lo del salto, por cierto, este chico, Furihata creo, me pidió que saludaras a Taiga cuando te reunieras con el-

-Eso es de mala educación Aburame-san-

-También lo es que me dejen esperando tanto tiempo, pero bueno, quiero suponer que Taiga tendrá que hacer rehabilitación, y será ahí cuando podamos movernos libremente-

Kuroko solo hizo un pequeño ruido de afirmación antes de ir a buscar algo de desayuno, mientras que Murasakibara también aparecía bostezando, pero ya más despierto y sobándose el cuello.

-La cama de Murochin es demasiado incomoda- todos supusieron que era verdad, por más que fuera una cama matrimonial la que había en cada cuarto, y razón por la cual pudieron compartirlo, para el más alto debió ser aun incomodo de cualquier manera -hay comida aquí?- pregunto sorprendido al ver como Aomine sacaba otro yogurt del refrigerador.

-No deberías sorprenderte, este lugar siempre es reabastecido con comida periódicamente-

Continúo mirando su teléfono mientras el resto se preparaba algo para almorzar, y mirando de vez en cuando el pasillo esperando que Himuro y Kise hicieran aparición, entendían que el rubio tardara tanto, seguramente arreglándose o algo parecido, pero que sucedía con el de tercero?, aunque Murasakibara no parecía demasiado preocupado, si no es que nada.

-Tatsuya, pareces mujer, sal de una maldita vez!- el grito les sobresalto, pero no tanto como la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de la chica -digo, entiendo que quieres impresionar al novio o a los pretendientes, pero yo creo que primero tendrías que convencer a tus padres que no los asusten, así que no tienes que ponerte en plan diva!-

-No es eso un poco cruel?- Kise para ese momento ya estaba vestido, aunque aún estaba arreglándose el cabello, y haciendo un puchero.

-Pero es cierto, no necesita parecer diva, apenas alguien se le acerque con alguna intención, Asuma y Kae les darán el susto de su vida-

Aomine iba a comentar algo, pero al sentir la mirada de todos sobre él, camino a ponerse algo encima, más que nada para evitar la mirada que iba de Kise a él y viceversa que les daba Aburame, sorprendido también de la tranquilidad que tenía al hablar de los adultos.

A los pocos segundos apareció Himuro y minutos después Aomine, pero nadie parecía saber que decir, además que tener la intromisión de la chica ahí hacia las cosas un poco más incomodas de lo que esperaban. Akemi solo rodo los ojos con fastidio y continuo con la vista en el teléfono, riendo a momentos y alejándose del grupo, sentándose en la barra de la cocina, esperando con eso darles un poco más de espacio.

-Murochin, tus papás son muy aterradores?-

Tatsuya solo entrecerró los ojos, mirando con curiosidad a su amigo sin entender bien a que venía la pregunta hasta que recordó los gritos y comentarios de la mayor de todos, llevando la mano derecha al ojo visible masajeándolo con cansancio.

-No exactamente Atsushi, solo estaba diciendo tonterías-

-No mientas Tatsuya, solo hay dos personas que conozco más sobreprotectoras que tus padres, y son Shiro y Fukutori-

-Saeko-san no cuenta?-

-Igual de sobreprotectora que tus padres, sabes que Shiro y Fukutori lo son aún más-

Himuro iba a protestar sobre eso, pero para entonces ella volvió a sonreír con burla y mirando al grupito que se notaba confundido con el intercambio de nombres, pero decidió apiadarse un poco y regresando al grupo, se dejó caer a lado de Tatsuya, usándolo de recargadera.

-Desde que tengo memoria, Tatsuya y Taiga han sido super cuidados por sus padres, no al punto de que no pudieran hacer nada, sería más como- frunció en ceño pensando en la palabra adecuada -consintiéndoles demasiado, tal vez?, digo si alguno quería algo, lo conseguían sin importar que, o si hacían el comentario de que les gustaba tal cosa, ni duden que en menos de 10 minutos ya lo tenían, pero claro, pregunten por alguna confesión, nunca hubo nada de eso, apenas se acercaba alguna chica o chico con esas intenciones, eran alejados como la misma peste- se rio un poco junto al pelinegro al recordar esos tiempos -pero siempre Taiga fue más cuidado que Tatsuya, después de todo era el menor, y tú también le sobreprotegías, así que por ello es taaaan inocente-

Kuroko no quería admitirlo, pero ella parecía conocer bastante bien a ambos chicos, y eso le causaba ciertos celos, porque aun cuando parecía ser esa situación en la que Kagami no había tenido muchas amigas, y que explicaba su dificultad para tratar con las mujeres, Aburame había estado ahí, y no le sorprendería saber que podría haber sido el primer amor del otro.

-Entonces, Aburame-san- la voz de Kise le saco de sus pensamientos -no podremos hacer nada hasta que tu fuente consiga más información?-

-Bueno, podrían averiguar un poco más si van con Alexandra y confirmar si sabe algo, o incluso si son lo suficientemente civilizados, intentar hablar con alguno de los tres adultos-

Ante esto un bufido de clara burla se dejó escuchar, mientras que todos desviaban la mirada, dudaban de poder comportarse de manera civilizada, aunque tal vez de manera mínima, Kuroko podría hacer eso.

-También podrían preguntarles a los que se quedaron en Japón si han conseguido algo-

-Mierda!- ante esto todos miraron extrañados, y también un poco molestos, al as de _Too_ que se había levantado bruscamente -había prometido hablarle a Satsuki apenas llegáramos y supiéramos algo más de Kagami, estoy muerto cuando vuelva- se lamentó, imaginando a su amiga como la misma medusa.

-Kuroko, que piensas sobre Taiga?, digo, por qué razón crees que regreso sin decir nada?- la pregunta, dicha en voz baja para que solo fuera escuchada por la sombra, causo una pequeña turbación en sus ojos.

-Tiene que ser algo demasiado grave, vamos, estaba en esa silla, cuando nunca le había visto necesitar de un apoyo, a lo mucho se valía de sus manos para caminar-

-Tsk, algo me dice que en realidad no es tan grave como hacen ver, pero teníamos que venir, no es verdad?- Aomine había escuchado un poco de la respuesta y decidió intervenir.

-Moo Aominecchi, no deberías sonar tan cruel, pero más bien creo que aun cuando no sea algo grave aún, podría terminar siéndolo a futuro, eso explicaría el por qué estaba en la silla-

-No creo que Kagachin este mal, pero para saber bien, deberíamos preguntar, no?-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Atsushi, hasta no tener más información, no deberíamos saltar a conclusiones apresuradas-

Akemi solo escuchaba, interesada en todas las opciones que daban respecto a la salud de Taiga, ella ya tenía una ligera sospecha, pero decidió mantenerse al margen, después de todo era solamente una pequeña ayuda.

-Bien, hasta que obtenga una respuesta de mi amigo, será mejor que me vaya, avísenle a los demás que están bien, como vieron a Taiga, que se yo, pero no preocupen al resto sin darles noticias, yo hablare con Alexandra para averiguar si sabe algo-

Se levanto con calma y siguió mirando su teléfono, en realidad quería ser de más ayuda, pero no podía hacerlo, si metía demasiado la mano en esos asuntos podría terminar por afectar de manera más profunda, y ahí eran esos chicos quienes debían pelear por averiguar cuál era la verdad de Kagami.

-Segura que quieres ir tú?, no me molesta buscarla yo-

-Está bien, ustedes tienen más cosas que hacer aquí-

La puerta se cerró dejando que la chica desapareciera por ahí y el resto se mantuvieran sentados, con la duda rondando su cabeza, pero decidieron dejarlo pasar, concentrándose en cosas más importantes, como era la videollamada que Akashi estaba pidiéndoles.

- **Tardaron demasiado, acaso hubo problemas?** -

-Lo siento Akashicchi, pero…-

- **Pero?, y por qué no hay nadie más a la vista?** -

-Ajajaja- Kise se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo, todos los demás estaban detrás de la computadora, mirando con miedo al rubio -bueno, están buscando información, sí, eso- en realidad lo habían hecho responder a él para sobrevivir más tiempo, porque seguramente Kise seria perdonado rápidamente.

- **Si no se dejan ver pronto me asegurare que sufran a su regreso, y dejen de usar a Kise de sacrificio** -

Vale, tal vez la época de _Teiko_ había quedado atrás, pero Akashi seguía siendo tan intimidante como siempre, aun así, querían negarse a salir hasta que vieron como Kise se ponía increíblemente pálido y se decidieron por aparecer.

-Akashi-kun, por favor guarda las tijeras- todos miraron como Midorima estaba alejado del otro ante cualquier movimiento preocupante de su parte.

- **Algún progreso?** -

-No realmente, pero nos encontramos con Taiga en el hospital de mi familia y-

- **Tu familia tiene un hospital?!** \- el grito de Takao, junto a la voz más tranquila de Midorima fue lo que más les llamo la atención.

-Eh, cierto, no lo sabían, sí, pero eso no es lo importante, más bien es que Taiga está en silla de ruedas-

Eso cayó como una piedra en todos, pero enseguida gritos y opiniones diferentes se dejaron oír a través de la pantalla, sin saber que pensar sobre ello y dando diferentes teorías sobre eso.

Kuroko solo se había alejado de todo eso, mirando por la ventana y divisando una cancha de _basketball,_ fácilmente podía imaginar a Kagami aburrido y mirando por la ventana, sus ojos brillando y tomando un balón para ir a jugar.

- **Kuroko?, tu qué piensas?** \- la suave voz de Furihata le trajo de regreso, sintiendo la mirada de todos en su persona.

-Creo que Kagami-kun tiene un grave problema, y por lo que hable con Aburame-san, estoy seguro de que no lo dijo queriendo no preocuparnos, aunque no funciono- respondió mirando fijamente al castaño, como si compartieran un secreto.

- **Si, tienes razón, no te preocupes, estoy seguro de que Kagami y tu podrán resolver esto** \- Furi le sonrió suavemente antes de volver a darle la palabra a Akashi, temblando levemente.

- **Como sea, les recuerdo que solo tienen tres semanas para poder averiguar todo lo posible, y ya pasaron tres días, así que más les vale informar lo más continuo posible** -

Todos asintieron y empezaron a platicar de nueva cuenta sobre su viaje y demás, con comentarios aleatorios y buscando disipar la tensión que se había formado ahí.

Por otro lado, Kuroko había tomado un balón, su celular y unas llaves que había encontrado en la habitación de Kagami para salir a la cancha que había visto.

" _ **Furi, por favor, necesito hablar contigo**_

 _ **Kuroko"**_

Cuando mando el mensaje siguió mirando al frente y cuidando al cruzar, camino directo a la cancha, solo deteniéndose en una máquina expendedora, y agradeciendo haber cambiado a dólares, comprando una botella de agua, dispuesto a cansarse y dejar toda su frustración en la cancha.

No llevaba más de diez minutos haciendo algunos intentos de _dribble_ y tirando a la canasta tanto de manera tradicional como su tiro exclusivo cuando una melodía demasiado _pop_ llego a sus oídos.

 _Hey I just met you_

 _And this is crazy_

 _But here's my number_

 _So call me maybe…_

Kuroko corrió a contestar, avergonzado de aun no haber quitado ese tono de su teléfono, pero había sido culpa de Kagami y Furihata, aunque claro, los otros dos también tenían sus tonos vergonzosos.

- **Paso algo más?** -

-Creo que tres semanas serán muy poco para mí- tomo aire y soltó la bomba -creo que será mejor que me quede aquí todo el tiempo que se quede Kagami-kun-


	7. Chapter 7

Les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten, y les dejo aclaraciones abajo n.n

Indicaciones de texto:

 ** _Mensaje cel._**

 _Otro idioma o parecido_

 **Videollamada**

 **Llamada cel.**

 ** _Mensajes computadora_**

Y seria todo, disfruten su lectura

* * *

Al otro lado.

Furihata colgó al terminar de hablar con Kuroko, sentía un poco de pesadez en su cuerpo por lo que habían discutido, pero entendía la preocupación de su amigo, después de pasar a segundo, se había separado de Fukuda y Kawahara, pero en su lugar había terminado con Kagami y Kuroko, se sintió un poco preocupado, no por estar con ambos chicos con los cuales tenia una buena relación, sino por que para nadie era secreto que la luz y sombra de _Seirin_ disfrutaban de pasar tiempo a solas.

Pero al final lo habían integrado, se había sentido aún más cómodo con ellos que con Kawahara y Fukuda, y de cierta manera se había enterado de los sentimientos de ambos, aunque no había querido intervenir, ahora se preguntaba que si hubiera cambiado algo si hubiera dicho algo.

-¿Está todo bien?-

Se sobresalto al ruido y miro detrás suyo, encontrándose con Akashi, no le intimidaba tanto como antes, pero seguía sintiendo nervios en su presencia. Aun así, miro su teléfono, puede que fuera mejor decir algo. Se regaño mentalmente, Kuroko se lo había dicho solo a él, a nadie más, y era obvio que debía mantenerse de esa manera.

-Nada, solo, me estresa la situación de Kagami-

-Se que no tengo derecho a decir nada, pero- y junto las cejas en concentración -no recuerdo que fueras tan unido a esos dos-

Furihata sabia a que se refería, pero decidió no dejarse intimidar en ese aspecto, y en su lugar volvió a dar la vuelta, tenia que pensar en volver a casa, y debía tomar el tren.

-Bueno, muchas cosas pueden cambiar en un corto periodo de tiempo-

Akashi solo le miro, sabia que algo le ocultaba, y en verdad quería saber mas sobre su actitud tan esquiva, además de que tenía un poco de curiosidad por el castaño, el chico que le había enfrentado más de una vez.

-Disculpa, puede que te ofendiera, pero debes entender que me da curiosidad, en realidad eres el único que no se escandalizo ante la partida de ambos- los ojos que le miraban con sospecha causaron un escalofrió en Furi, pero aun así se sintió un poco mas molesto, lo suficiente para detenerse y enfrentar al chico que solo es un poco más alto que él.

-No se nada sobre Kagami si es lo que piensas, estoy preocupado por el, pero lo conozco solo un poco menos que Kuroko, y se que el es demasiado bueno para preocupar así a las personas y además no dar explicaciones, seguramente es igual a Kuroko en eso, no quieren decir que los lastima para que nadie más cargue con eso, y Kuroko debe pensar lo mismo, así que si, estoy preocupado, pero no me pondré histérico, ellos saben que estoy para apoyarlos, y mas vale que ustedes también respeten sus decisiones, si son amigos lo harán- soltó rápidamente, tomando solo aire cuando termino de descargarse, y dejando a Akashi con la palabra en la boca, dio media vuelta, tenia que volver a casa.

Akashi lo dejo ir y decidió volver con Midorima, Takao y Momoi, en realidad no sabia como reaccionar con lo que le había dicho Furihata, la verdad debería sentirse ofendido ante la actitud que tomo el otro, pero si se ponía en su lugar, también se hubiera molestado.

-¿Solo volviste tú?- la pregunta de Midorima le hizo mirarlo fijamente, esperando incomodar a su amigo.

-Si, Furihata-kun iba a volver lo mas pronto posible- fue lo único que respondió y se sentó de manera tranquila en el sillón, mirando como Takao invadía el espacio privado del tirador -¿encontraste algo Momoi?-

-Nada, cada vez que intento encontrar más información sobre Kagamin solo hay cosas en blanco- la chica sacudió la cabeza con enojo, eso nunca le había pasado antes, era demasiado estresante.

Akashi asintió, comprendia un poco el sentimiento de no poder tener resultados por mas esfuerzos que se hicieran. Continuaban investigando esperando poder tener resultados, pero no había nada, y aun cuando Momoi continuaba tecleando en la computadora no había mucho que descubrir.

-Akashi-kun, Riko-chan quiere hablar contigo-

Ante esto los tres hombres restantes miraron a la chica, que señalo la computadora y se acerco para ver eso, encontrando diversos mensajes en la pantalla, cada uno exigiendo algo diferente, pero los más antiguos tenían que ver con Kagami y Kuroko, mientras que los dos mas recientes trataban sobre Furihata.

 _ **Se que no puedes saberlo, pero ¿tienes información sobre Kagami?**_

 _ **Kuroko contacto con ustedes, ¿cierto?, puedes decirle que tiene que volver**_

 _ **Nada de Kagami, ni Kuroko, dime, ¿sabes algo?**_

 _ **Kuroko no me contacta, ya no espero nada de Kagami, pero ¿ambos?**_

 _ **¿Qué sabes de Furihata?**_

 _ **Furihata no a contactado conmigo desde que Kuroko se reunió con ustedes, ¿Qué está pasando?**_

El ultimo mensaje era de esa mañana, y Akashi no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, la verdad estaba sorprendido, creía tener todo bajo control, y ahora parecía que no solo Kagami se había ido, sino que Kuroko y Furihata tampoco habían avisado de lo que estaban haciendo.

-Esto es demasiado raro, ¿Por qué Furihata-kun no le aviso a Riko-chan que estaba con nosotros?- Momoi miraba los mensajes con curiosidad mientras Takao y Midorima miraban sobre los hombros de la chica.

-Creo que hay más detrás de lo que Furihata-kun nos ha dicho-

Los otros parpadearon sorprendidos, no querían creer que en verdad había escondido mas cosas de parte del chico chihuahua. La verdad podía dudar que ese chico hiciera algún daño.

Por otro lado, Furihata se encontraba en el tren mirando su celular, no había contactado con nadie de Seirin, y aunque se sentía culpable de no contestar los mensajes de Riko, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, y mucho menos después de lo que había platicado con Kuroko.

Entendía perfectamente que ambos tenían sus problemas, y algo le decía que dejaría de ver a ambos durante mucho tiempo, miro su celular, tenia diferentes mensajes de su familia también, pero no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie.

La voz de Christina Aguilera empezó a sonar, y Furihata se sobresaltó, maldiciendo mentalmente a Kagami por poner esa canción de tono de llamada.

 _I feel like I've been locked up tight_

 _For a century of lonely nights_

 _Waiting for someone to release me_

 _You're lickin your lips_

Escucho risas de algunas chicas, y con la vergüenza en las mejillas contesto para silenciar la melodía, no entendía por que la de _Genie in a bottle_ , pero no tenia sentido pensar en eso a estas alturas.

 **-Kouki, al fin contestas-**

 **-Hermano-** fue el suspiro que dio por respuesta.

 **-Hermano nada, ¿tienes idea de lo preocupados que estamos?, no te has aparecido por la casa en tres días-** el reclamo y preocupación eran obvios, y la culpabilidad llegó a Kouki por eso.

 **-Lo siento, pero surgieron varias cosas y- un suspiro de resignación se dejo oír por la bocina.**

 **-¿Cuándo crees volver a casa?-**

 **-No lo sé-** fue la respuesta sincera y corta del chico.

 **-Entiendo, pero no te pierdas, mínimo manda mensajes de que estas bien-** Kouki solo hizo un sonido de afirmación y colgó.

Poco después un mensaje fue lo que interrumpió el silencio, y al verlo se mordió el labio, no sabía que más querían de él, era un jugador ordinario, y aun cuando sus mejores amigos eran jugadores increíbles, no debería existir algo como esto.

" _ **Se que no has ido a casa ni a Seirin, ¿y quieres que no sospeche?, si sabes algo, seria mejor que lo dijeras.**_

 _ **Akashi Seijiruu."**_

Solo cerro el celular y decidió ignorarlo, apagando el celular y esperando de todo corazón que el asunto con Kagami y Kuroko se pudiera solucionar de buena manera.

Por parte de Kagami, se encontraba en la habitación a la cual había sido movido el mismo día que Kuroko y el resto habían llegado, la verdad, parte de él se había alegrado, pero una parte mas grande tenia miedo, no sabia que pensar, y mucho menos que pensarían los demás al verlo.

La verdad estaba preocupado, se le había ocurrido prender su celular y 50 mensajes junto a llamadas perdidas aparecieron en su celular, todos de diferentes personas, pero lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que quería contestar, pero el miedo se lo impedía.

- _It´s all ok?_ \- la voz suave le llamo la atención, encontrándose con unos ojos castaños que tenia mucho de no ver.

- _Mom_ \- Saeko sonrió suavemente, y con la elegancia característica, se sentó a lado de Taiga.

- _So, I heard about your problem_ \- ante esto Taiga bajo la vista derrotado - _and, your friends came at the hospital, right?_ -

- _Yeah, I don´t know want to do_ \- admitió apesumbrado.

-Taiga- soltó en japonés, jalando la cabeza de su hijo a su pecho para abrazarlo -¿Qué te confunde tanto?-

-Quiero hablar con ellos, necesito hablar con Kuroko- dijo en voz baja, disfrutando del calor -pero tengo miedo de sus reacciones-

Saeko se mordió los labios, preocupada por su hijo, ahora entendía por que Shiro le había pedido que viniera con tanta urgencia, pero si era sincera, ninguno de ellos podía hacer nada, seguramente la mejor opción para hablar con Taiga seria Fukutori, pero no sabía dónde estaba ese idiota.

-Todo esta bien Taiga, todo estará bien, estoy segura de que todo se podrá solucionar-

Cuando el adolescente se tranquilizo fue cuando decidió dejarlo solo y buscar a su ex, odiaba admitirlo, pero por mucho que Taiga los quisiera, era obvio que su persona favorita siempre había sido su tío, y era su persona de mas confianza, tal vez sería Fukutori el que podría convencerlo de hablar con sus amigos, cosa que no habían podido lograr ellos.

-Shiro-

-Saeko- decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, no era que se llevaran mal, pero tampoco tenían una buena relación -¿necesitas algo?-

-Contacta a Tori, estoy segura de que él será el único que podrá convencer a Taiga de hablar con ese chico, Kuroko-

Ver a Saeko tan desesperada por no saber que hacer era raro, pero la única razón por la cual podía ocurrir eso, era Taiga, y mas siendo tan serio el asunto. Normalmente la Waniko tenia mucho cuidado de mostrar sus debilidades, además de odiar pedir ayuda y mas a su hermano, pero estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-Creí que dirías eso, y en realidad ya le llamé- recibir la mirada tan dura, pero tranquila de su ex le recordó por que no habían podido seguir juntos, aun cuando entré ellos seguía el amor de antaño -parece que lo hice a tiempo, iba a viajar a Rusia, pero ya compro un boleto para venir-

Saeko asintió, un poco más tranquila y sonriendo suavemente, dio media vuelta y decidió volver con su hijo, pero antes miro a los padres de Tetsuya, que iban llegando a la oficina.

-Saeko, es bueno verte de nuevo-

-A ustedes también, gracias por cuidar de Taiga- respondió con una voz que intentaba ser neutral, claro que le alegraba ver a sus amigos, pero tenía que verse centrada.

-No debes agradecer, sabes que Taiga es como un hijo para nosotros-

-Y hablando de hijos, me entere que Tatsuya vino, se que no es mi problema, pero lo mejor hubiera sido que los dejaran hablar-

El trio sabía que lo decía con buena intención, pero ella no había visto a Taiga en ese momento, no creían que fuera buena idea.

Saeko solo sonrió suavemente, siempre habían tenido diferencia de opinión respecto al resto, su educación era obviamente diferente y eso había dado una razón para separarse de esas personas con las cuales había pasado tan buenos momentos.

-Pero bueno, tengo que ir a ver a Taiga- cuando el largo cabello rojo desapareció por la puerta de la habitación, fue que Kae y Asuma se relajaron notoriamente, simplemente, el aire tan sofisticado que había alrededor de la chica era demasiado para ellos.

-No estarás de acuerdo con ella, ¿o sí?- pregunto Kae, un poco preocupada.

-En parte, no creo que nos hayamos equivocado al evitar que ellos hablaran la primera vez, pero creo que Taiga no puede mantenerse en silencio mucho tiempo- admitió en voz calmada, era cierto lo que Saeko decía, Taiga necesitaba desahogarse con alguien.

-Entonces, Fukutori vendrá- afirmo Asuma -es la mejor idea, él es el único que puede hacer a Taiga abrirse-

Shiro asintió, mirando su celular y sonriendo divertido, aun intentaban acceder a información de Taiga y Tatsuya, tenia que admitir que eran persistentes, pero su sistema de seguridad era de primera clase, pero que continuaran intentando, no había problema con ello. Por otro lado, el mensaje que ahora brillaba en la pantalla si que le llamaba la atención.

" _ **Así que Alexandra tampoco sabia que Taiga estaba aquí, ¿eh?, está bien, me asegure de no levantar sospechas con ella, de todas maneras, yo no sé mucho, aunque admito que Kuroko me da muy buena espina, solo por eso, le estoy haciendo este favor, te daré su número, y también le di el tuyo, suerte Shiro**_

 _ **AAA"**_

No esperaba que ella estuviera involucrada, pero seguramente solo seria un apoyo, y estaba bien, si Kuroko había conseguido su celular, eso solo demostraba lo serio que era en el asunto, y eso ganaba puntos con él.


	8. Chapter 8

Indicaciones de texto:

 ** _Mensaje cel._**

 _Otro idioma o parecido_

 **Videollamada**

 **Llamada cel.**

 ** _Mensajes computadora_**

Aclarando, creo que no hay mucha información sobre la familia de Kagami, ya lo había dicho, así que hay uso de OC, creo que no es demasiado descarado, y bueno, las situaciones medicas que se mencionen son sacadas de diversas paginas de salud en internet, no es algo seguro que sea cierto. Y también si hay faltas ortográficas en inglés, lo siento, soy mala para eso.

Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

La verdad detrás del silencio.

Kuroko miraba el mensaje que había terminado de escribir, aun inseguro de si mandarlo o no, pero el tono de _Call me maybe_ le sorprendió, casi tirando el teléfono y contestando apenas reconoció el nombre de Furihata.

-Hola-

-Kuroko, que bueno que te localizo, quería avisarte que todo el ambiente aquí es muy tenso- la voz que salía por el altavoz sonaba jadeante, preocupando a su amigo.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si, no te preocupes, solo que un perro me estaba persiguiendo-

-Ya veo- Kuroko se quedó en silencio, dejando que los segundos pasaran.

-¿Kuroko?-

-Estoy bien, lamento haberte metido en este lio-

-Mhm, no te preocupes, yo mismo decidí estar aquí-

Kuroko sabia eso, pero no lo hacía sentir mejor, aun así, confiaba en Furihata lo suficiente para contarle sobre sus sentimientos hacia Kagami, pero creía que lo estaba presionando demasiado.

-Kuroko, deja de pensarlo demasiado, todo está bien, tu solo preocúpate por hablar con Kagami-

-Gracias, te mantendré al tanto de todo, hablamos después-

-Vale, suerte-

Kuroko tomo aire, no podía dejarse vencer por el miedo y era momento de tomar la iniciativa. Sin querer sentirse intimidado pulso el botón de enviar y dejo salir el aire que no se dio cuenta mantenía dentro suyo.

-Kurokocchi-

-Kise-kun, ¿pasa algo?- miro a su compañero curioso, había salido del departamento para hablar con Furihata y le sorprendió ver al otro tan agitado.

-Simplemente me asusto que saliste de la nada- dejo salir aire aliviado -no vuelvas a hacer eso-

Kuroko no respondió nada, en su lugar viendo la nueva notificación de su teléfono, rápidamente apago el tono de notificaciones y lo guardo, tenía que darse el tiempo de revisar y leer ese mensaje con calma.

-Kurokocchi, ¿pasa algo?-

-No estoy muy seguro Kise-kun, pero pienso averiguarlo-

-Kurokocchi, sé que no te gusta demasiado oírlo, pero sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, ¿verdad?-

-Lo se Kise-kun, pero quiero que confíes en mi para esto-

Kise solo pudo ver como su amigo volvía al edificio, sabía que Kagami era la persona más importante para el chico, pero desde su desaparición parecía apagado, como si en verdad fuera un fantasma.

-Oí Kise, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?-

-Aominecchi- miro al moreno un poco sorprendido antes de sonreír más animado -intentaba lograr que Kurokocchi se abriera más-

-¿Funciono?-

La mirada derrotada del rubio fue respuesta suficiente para mantenerse en silencio, sabia lo importante que era Tetsu para Kise, y eso le molestaba hasta cierto punto, entendía que su mejor amigo estaba deprimido, pero eso no era suficiente excusa para que Kise se encimara aún más en el otro. Que todos sabían del enamoramiento de la sombra por su luz maldita sea.

-Deberías dejarlo en paz, Tetsu sabe cuidarse solo-

-Moo, Aominecchi, claro que se eso- el puchero de Kise era ya normal a estas alturas -pero eso no quita que me preocupe por él, somos amigos-

Aomine soltó un gruñido desesperado, lanzando el balón en su mano derecha a la cabeza rubia, obteniendo una queja en respuesta, además de una mirada extrañada, sin comprender que sucedía.

-¿Porque fue eso?-

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo, Tetsu esto, Tetsu lo otro, me tienes harto-

-¿Ha? ¿Qué pasa con esa actitud?, solo acepta que Kurokocchi te dejo por alguien más, alguien que seguramente lo valora como nadie supo hacerlo-

Apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintió y dejo que el temor lo inundara, pero no era para menos, la expresión de Aomine solo aseguraba una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-Kise-

-No quiero saberlo, siempre preferiste a Kurokocchi, siempre fue el, aun cuando a quien follabas era a mi-

-Kise basta, estás haciendo una escena- la voz de Aomine, en tono bajo y grave solo logro poner a la defensiva al rubio.

-No me interesa, ahora, tengo mejores cosas que hacer- sin esperar más respuesta, dio media vuelta y corrió al departamento sin hacer caso a los gritos del otro.

También ignoro las caras preocupadas de sus compañeros de piso, solo entrando al cuarto que compartía con la misma persona con la que discutió, cerrando con llave y tirándose en la cama, esperando que todo se tranquilizaría en algún momento.

-Ahominecchi- murmuro, sintiendo como el enojo se iba transformando a tristeza.

-Kise, oí, abre la maldita puerta- ante los gritos solo se pudo encoger asustado, pero la puerta solo se agitaba, no se abría -deja de ignorarme, abre de una jodida vez-

-¡Hey!- el grito de Himuro logro sobresaltarlo demasiado, sorprendido por el tono molesto en su voz -dejen de gritar, molestan al resto-

Aomine solo hizo una mueca, pero dejo de intentar entrar a su cuarto y fue a la cocina, esperando encontrar algo que calmara sus nervios.

Kuroko ignoro todo el revuelo, y en su lugar se encerró en el antiguo cuarto de Kagami, más preocupado por el mensaje que aún no había leído.

" _ **Me alegra descubrir tu preocupación, pero en este momento Taiga no está en condiciones de recibir visitas, aun así, me gustaría platicar contigo, en privado. Si te parece bien, veámonos en la cafetería que está a lado del hospital a las 20:00, te estaré esperando.**_

 _ **Kagami Shiro."**_

Hablar con el padre de Kagami-kun le intimidaba, pero si esa era la única manera de conseguir respuestas, y tal vez volver a tener contacto con Kagami-kun, entonces lo haría. El mayor obstáculo seria salir y que no lo buscaran en ese momento.

-¡Qué diablos!- el grito más agudo fue lo suficiente para sorprenderlo saliendo rápidamente del cuarto.

-Ten más cuidado enana-

-Eso debería decir yo, ¿acaso haces una bomba casera?- cuando dijo eso, fue que Kuroko se dio cuenta del desastre en la cocina, que estaba llena de un líquido, que sospechaba era refresco.

-¡No es culpa mía que el estúpido refresco explotara!-

-Si claro, seguramente fue el fantasma-

Los comentarios irónicos y molestos volaban entre Aomine y Akemi, mientras el resto solo miraba el intercambio, incluso Kise se había arriesgado a salir, solo para poder reír un poco con la pelea que se daba en la cocina.

-Como sea, no vine aquí para discutir-

Diez minutos después, todos estaban reunidos en la sala, Himuro, Murasakibara y Kise compartían un sillón, siendo el rubio custodiado por los otros dos. Aomine se dejó caer al lado de la chica, pero sin quitar la vista de Kise, mientras Kuroko se sentó frente a ellos.

-En primer lugar, y estoy segura que ya se dieron cuenta, pasar a los padres de Tatsuya y Taiga es bastante difícil, pero también son buenas personas, si son directos estoy casi segura que obtendrán más respuestas que con otro método- Kuroko no pudo evitar un pequeño sobresalto ante eso, pero nadie se dio cuenta -por otra parte, Alexandra no sabe nada, así que el asunto debe ser muy grave, por último, mi amigo me dio un poco de información sobre la salud de Taiga, bueno, solo me dijo que ordenaron una resonancia magnética, pero nada más-

-Vaya, en verdad eres de ayuda- Aomine mantuvo el tono irónico, aunque estaba usando a Akemi como fuente de apoyo.

-Bueno, por lo poco que investigue, las resonancias se usan para poder diagnosticar malas funciones en músculos, estructuras oseas y un poco en órganos- Akemi miro su teléfono mientras decía cada cosa -y a juzgar por la información que tengo, debe ser algo que afecte sus piernas, en específico la izquierda, después de todo, es más débil que la derecha-

-¿Por qué Kagamicchi tiene una pierna más débil que la otra?-

-Cuando éramos más pequeños, bueno, éramos un poco- Himuro se puso la mano en la barbilla, dudoso.

-¿Problemáticos, tal vez?-

-Akemi-

-Es la verdad-

-Lo que sea, el punto es que en una de nuestras aventuras no termino muy bien y Taiga se terminó rompiendo la pierna izquierda-

-Kurochin, ¿estás bien?- ante la voz de Murasakibara todos voltearon a ver al más pequeño, que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Tetsu, hey, Tetsu-

-Si, ¿qué sucede?- el pestañeo rápido de Kuroko solo demostró lo obvio, no estaba escuchando.

-¿En qué piensas?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Akemi solo rodo los ojos, pero no miro a Kuroko a los ojos, aun entretenida en su celular.

-Te ves tenso, ¿recordaste algo?-

-El día antes de que llegara el padre de Kagami-kun, cuando jugamos ese partido, el parecía mal, y desde antes, había momentos que en los entrenamientos el parecía más cansado, adolorido-

Diversos recuerdos llenaban la mente de Kuroko, pensando en todos los momentos que Kagami se veía mal, como si estuviera adolorido, y fueron muchos tantos, que solo pudo sentirse tonto, ¿cómo nunca se dio cuenta?

-Ya veo- alzo la vista, sonriendo divertida -pero no deberías preocuparte mucho por eso, estoy segura que podrás averiguar más de ahora en adelante-

Kuroko quería preguntar a qué se refería, pero la canción pop que tanto le mortificaba sonó desde la que era su habitación en ese momento. Sin dar tiempo de preguntas, corrió al cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, un mensaje brillaba en la pantalla, pero fue suficiente para poder darle tranquilidad.

" _ **Todo estará bien, tu date el tiempo de ir a ver a Shiro, y habla con el directamente, expresa todas tus dudas, te prometo que al final todo va a resultar, y sé que todo resultara entre tú y Taiga**_

 _ **Aburame Akemi"**_

Kuroko solo miro el mensaje con extrañeza, antes de escuchar su puerta ser abierta, no entendía como diablos si le había puesto seguro, pero al voltear y encontrarse con Akemi que sostenía un clip en su mano derecha.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Una corazonada- y volvió a cerrar la puerta, sentándose en la cama -¿Cómo estas Kuroko?-

-¿A qué te refieres?, estoy perfectamente bien, si por bien puedes entender que la persona más importante para ti podría estar lesionada a un punto casi crítico, y que además no puedes hablar con el-

Akemi no se inmuto ante el estallido de Kuroko, más bien, le asombro el tiempo que logro soportar antes de perder por completo el control. Dejo que siguiera quejándose, mientras más gritaba, lagrimas caían de sus ojos y su voz bajaba en volumen.

-Yo solo quiero ver a Kagami-kun-

-Entonces dile eso a Shiro y a Taiga, diles la verdad, si nunca dices nada, entonces podrías causar malentendidos con las personas que te importan-

Kuroko restregó sus ojos, esperando que sus gritos no llamaran la atención de los demás, pero los bajos murmullos que llegaban a sus oídos le hicieron ver que su esperanza fue en vano.

-Entonces, ¿qué harás?-

-Iré a pedir respuestas con Kagami-san- Akemi asintió, satisfecha con la respuesta.

-Me alegro ver que te dejaste de esconder- la mirada confusa de Kuroko le hizo reír -has estado callado, pero era obvio que había muchos sentimientos ocultos detrás de eso-

Kuroko solo se dejó caer en la cama, mientras Akemi salía y cerraba la puerta, solo para encontrar al resto buscando alguna pista del estado de Kuroko. La chica se sentía tranquila, esos chicos eran muy buenas personas, algo torpes, sí, pero aún eran jóvenes, chicos que estaban aprendiendo con la vida.

-Todo está bien, no deben de preocuparse-

Y salió del departamento, dejando al resto discutiendo, Kise quería ir a ver el estado de Kuroko, pero fue detenido por Aomine, tenían que respetar las decisiones del otro, además, Aomine aún tenía cosas que hablar con Kise, así que simplemente lo jalo a la habitación que compartían, disculpándose con Himuro por el escándalo que se llegara a hacer.

-Murochin, ¿qué está pasando?-

-Creo que las cosas se podrían hacer más fáciles de ahora en adelante Atsushi-

-Eso es bueno, ¿no?- Murasakibara miro a Himuro con duda.

-No lo sé Atsushi, a veces las cosas más fáciles son las más difíciles-

Sonrió ante la cara de confusión de Murasakibara, y solo negó con la cabeza para caminar a la cocina, dispuesto a preparar un aperitivo para su amigo, era temprano, apenas las 4:30, pero conocía lo suficiente a Murasakibara para saber que el otro no tardaría en tener hambre.

-Kise, por favor, en verdad quiero hablar- Aomine no podía creer que estuviera rogándole al modelo, pero apenas habían entrado a la habitación, Kise se puso sus audífonos y lo ignoro -Kise, maldita sea, háblame- arranco los audífonos del otro sin importarle la mirada enojada que le dio Kise.

-¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?!-

-Deja esa actitud, tu y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar-

-Claro que no, tú lo dijiste cuando nos separamos en secundaria, solo éramos follamigos, nunca te interese, y sabes que, me alegro, jodete, tu sabias que me gustabas, por eso me acostaba contigo, ¿y ahora te comportas así? ¡Te odio!-

Aomine solo se quedó ahí, con los ojos completamente abiertos y sin saber que decir, bueno, ciertamente había pistas en el aire, y varias veces sus amigos lo insinuaron, pero, carajo, no podía creer que en verdad Kise tenía sentimientos por él.

-Yo, lo siento, no sabía, no lo sospeche-

-Ese es el problema contigo Aominecchi, nunca pensaste en los demás-

Aomine solo dejo que Kise saliera, aun en shock, dejándose caer en la cama y pensando en todo lo dicho por el menor, en realidad, sí que era un idiota.

Mientras tanto, el hospital estaba lleno de murmullos, un hombre de pelo negro y lentes con armazón negro caminaba tranquilamente por el vestíbulo, como si fuera dueño del lugar.

- _Excuse me, could you help me?-_

 _-Surre, what do you need?-_

 _-I´m looking for Kagami Shiro_ -

-Tori-

-Shiro-

Ambos hombres se vieron con diversión antes de darse un abrazo, si bien ambos eran japoneses, eran muy dados a mostrar afecto sin problema.

-Gracias por venir tan rápido, me sorprendiste-

-Bueno, estaba bastante cerca en realidad, a unas tres horas- Fukutori dejo que su sonrisa callera un poco al ver a Saeko -vaya, si ni ella pudo hacer algo, ¿qué puedo hacer yo?-

-Convéncelo de hablar, es lo único, Tori, te dejare todo a ti, además, tengo una cita con el pretendiente de mi hijo-

Fukutori quiso preguntar más, pero con la sonrisa tan escalofriante que le dio Shiro, decidió quedarse con la duda, y mejor aceptar el pase de invitado a tiempo completo que le ofrecía.

-Veré que puedo hacer-

-Gracias-

Fukutori dejo ir a su hermano y se dirigió con Taiga, entendía un poco la situación, pero en verdad necesitaba que fuera el chico quien le explicara todo.

-Hey, hola campeón-

-¡Fukutori¡- el tono de asombro y alegría de Taiga le saco una carcajada.

-Me alegro de ver que estas bien- ante eso el silencio se hizo -vamos, no quiero tristeza, en verdad estas bien, por lo que escuche, podrás volver al juego después de un tiempo-

-Pero, aun así, esto es demasiado frustrante, y también están ellos, los deje, seguramente me odian-

-Taiga, no creo que ese sea el caso, por lo que me dijo Shiro, vinieron a buscarte-

-No creo que lo merezca, termine decepcionando a Kuroko-

-Es el chico que te gusta, ¿cierto?- Taiga solo asintió -Taiga, sé que no es fácil, pero habla conmigo, dime que es lo que pasa, si no dices nada pensare que estas bien-

-Pero que puedo decir, que odio estar aquí?, en verdad odio el hospital, entiendo que es por mi bien, pero lo odio, también odio ser un cobarde que no acepta hablar con sus amigos por miedo al rechazo, uno que se me merezco, tengo miedo de hablar con Kuroko y me vea débil, que no me controle y le diga que siento, que él me deje atrás, Fukutori, tengo miedo de ya no poder caminar, que la cirugía no resulte, que ya no pueda caminar, en verdad tengo miedo-

Soltó todo de golpe, había empezado a lagrimear cerca de la mitad y los sollozos seguían persistiendo después de desahogarse, pero Fukutori solo le paso un brazo por los hombros en muestra de apoyo, aun así, le alegraba que Taiga al fin soltara todos los sentimientos que se había guardado.


	9. Chapter 9

Siguiente capitulo, y hablando con mi hermano, creo que solo quedan 5 capítulos mas antes de llegar al final, pero bueno, mientras tanto disfruten de este capitulo.

* * *

Las respuestas correctas.

Bien, si Kuroko pensó que Kagami era algo intimidante, nada se comparaba con su padre, el cabello negro con canas y tonos rojizos le daba un aire maduro, incluso cuando su cara se vieron mucho más jóvenes que Kagetora- _san_ , pero tal vez lo más intimidante eran esos ojos rojos, los de Taiga eran cálidos y amables, algunas veces mostraban furia o enojo.

Ver todos los ojos tan parecidos a los de su amor, pero que a la vez no mostraban ninguna emoción con escalofríos. Pero no era conocido por ser una cobarde, así que el camino detrás de la chica que el informe de la recepción. Lo único que puede mantener tranquilo es que la invisibilidad está funcionando.

-Buenas noches Kuroko- _san_ -

-Kagami- _san_ \- respondió Kuroko apenas se sentó, decidiendo mantener la formalidad.

Por unos minutos Shiro no respondió, mirando la carta y haciendo una señal para un camarero, ordenando rápidamente, y obteniendo una mirada confusa de Kuroko como respuesta.

-Espero que no te moleste que pidiera por ti-

-No realmente, pero- Kuroko miro el lugar, no parece muy caro, pero tampoco es muy barato y no tiene dinero suficiente para pagar -no creo poder padéli-

-Está bien, tú invitaste así que es natural que tu pague- el tono ronco sigue siendo intimidante, pero las palabras solo las hicieron pensar en su compañero de equipo.

Kuroko tomo aire y valor antes de levantar la mirada de su regazo y enfrentarse al padre de su amigo, una mirada seria y segura, que le agrado a Shiro, el chico le estaba dando buena espina, y era el chico que logro enamorar a su preciado hijo, que tenía una buena actitud.

-Kagami- _san_ \- Kuroko le hablo con seguridad -¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué aceptaste verme? -

-Tenía curiosidad, veras, Taiga está pasando por un momento difícil, y se lo importante que es el para ti, y viceversa: Shiro dejo salir un sospechoso cansado y no es el mismo de entonces, ha estado apagado, indiferente y demasiado triste , creo que tú puedes cambiar eso

Kuroko se mordió el labio al escuchar sobre eso, cada palabra se clavaba como cuchillos en su alma.

-¿Por qué yo? -

-Por qué se los sentimientos que tienes por mi hijo- y los sentimientos que él tiene por ti quería agregar Shiro -y antes que lo niegues, conozco esa mirada, la misma que su madre y yo compartíamos-

-Lo amo, no puedo hacer nada más que amarlo con toda mi fuerza, pero no sé cómo podría ayudarlo-

-¿Puedo llamarte Tetsuya?- recibió un asentimiento de respuesta -te daré una oportunidad, sé que tú y tus amigos se están esforzando para llegar a Taiga, si sucediera lo que estoy esperando, te ayudare, pero tengo una última pregunta que hacerte- Shiro lo había pensado bastante, pero sabía que en la condición de Taiga, no podría volver a Japón, no le dejaría volver -¿si Taiga se quedara aquí, te quedarías a su lado o te irías?-

-Me quedaría- fue la respuesta inmediata -sé que tal vez sea egoísta, pero aun si Kagami- _kun_ dijera que no, lo haría, porque prometí que lo apoyaría en todo-

-¿Estás seguro de eso?, aun eres joven, tienes oportunidad de enamorarte de alguien más, tener una vida en tu tierra natal-

-Por favor, no tome mis sentimientos a la ligera, no creo que llegue a amar a otra persona, no como a Kagami- _kun_ -

-¿Y cómo es eso?-

-Como la persona imperfecta que es, como el chico inseguro y fuerte, amable y distraído, que trabaja duro para superar sus debilidades y que da todo por sus amigos- Shiro le oía atentamente, dejando que los platillos que pidieron fueran puestos en la mesa, interesado en cada palabra -el chico que disfruta de cantar cuando cree que nadie lo ve, que llora en las películas románticas, como la persona que confió en mí, alguien más imperfecto que él y aun así le apoya, como la persona que me recordó la verdadera fuerza y la diversión de tener amigos, de esa manera y muchas más-

Solo en ese momento Kuroko se quedó callado, preocupado de haber dicho cosas innecesarias, pero Shiro no hizo ningún comentario y su expresión tampoco demostró nada, en su lugar tomo sus cubiertos y empezó a cortar la carne.

-Come antes que se enfrié-

Kuroko suspiro e hizo caso a la sugerencia, cortando su carne, cubierta de una salsa blanca y pasta a lado, cuando ambos terminaron, les ofrecieron un flan de café decorado con crema batida. Ninguna palabra se dijo ni siquiera cuando Shiro pidió un café, poniendo más nervioso a Kuroko.

-Sabes- Kuroko se sobresaltó al escuchar al otro hablar -Saeko, mi exesposa, es una chica de elite, yo tuve suerte de conocerla por una beca que me ofreció la universidad, igual que los padres de Tatsuya, al principio, la creía una presumida, cuando la conocí, me enamoré-

El silencio se volvió pesado de nuevo, pero esta vez fue roto más rápido.

-Una persona increíble, y cuando pedí su mano, bueno, fue muy difícil, sus padres no me creían lo suficiente para su hija, y tal vez sea verdad, no pude mantenerla a mi lado, mi amor no basto, pero Taiga es diferente, igual tú, ambos rompen con esa idea de amar ciegamente y admiro eso, aunque sea algo idiota- levanto su tarjeta de crédito y la entrego al mesero -te daré la oportunidad, por favor aprovéchala, te diré cuando puedes verlo-

Para Kuroko eso era suficiente, sabía que era una oportunidad que no iba a repetirse, y pensaba aprovecharla, se despidió del mayor y camino fuera del restaurante, aunque la persona que le esperaba fuera le sorprendió.

-Aburame- _san_ -

-¿Y?, verdad que ser directo funciona- soltó con burla, mientras empezaba a caminar -Shiro no es mala persona, solo que es como cualquier padre, quiere lo mejor para su hijo, aunque a veces parece hacerlo de la manera equivocada-

-Es cierto, y es por eso que tengo una pregunta, ¿porque eres tan cercano a ellos?- una risa fue la respuesta que recibió al inicio.

-Tardaste en preguntar, pero no te preocupes, es una respuesta fácil, ellos me salvaron de las calles, no hay otra razón-

Después de eso, no dijeron nada y continuaron en su camino, tenían que descansar, 5 días de las tres semanas habían pasado, y de cierta manera, Kuroko sentía que necesitaría más tiempo para convencer al resto de que se quedaría en Estados Unidos en lugar de volver a Japón.

-Por cierto, las cosas siempre parecen peor de lo que son-

-¿Qué?-

-Dejaste tu teléfono en casa, y te llamaron, contesté por ti para no llamar la atención del resto, era Furihata- eso logro poner tensión en el cuerpo de Kuroko -así que, ¿te quedaras?-

-Si es necesario, si-

-Me alegro, creo que Taiga será muy feliz cuando se lo digas-

-Aburame- _san_ -

-Dime Akemi, prefiero ese nombre, y omite el san-

-Akemi, ¿estas enamorada de Kagami- _kun_?-

-Lo estaba, pero ahora solo lo considero un muy buen amigo- y sonrió bastante divertido -así que tienes el camino libre-

Kuroko mascullo en voz baja, pero su corazón se sintió más ligero después de eso, estas platicas en realidad le estaban ayudando mucho.

Llegaron al departamento y Akemi le entrego su celular, para después despedirlo en la puerta y volver a irse, dejando a Kuroko entrando al departamento y agradeciendo su invisibilidad, ya que pudo entrar fácilmente y sin llamar la atención de nadie, entrando a la habitación de Kagami y preparándose para dormir, era temprano, pero estaba cansado, y seguramente podría dormir muy bien hoy.

-Fuku- el hombre volteo a ver a Shiro, que estaba entrando al cuarto de Taiga.

-Guarda silencio, acaba de quedarse dormido- susurro mirando a su sobrino dormir.

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó con una sonrisa -¿Cómo te fue?-

-Vamos fuera- el rubio salió y mantuvo la puerta abierta para Shiro, cerrándola con cuidado cuando ambos estuvieron fuera -y, ¿Qué tal tu cita?-

-Yo pregunte primero-

-Bien, bien- Fukutori tomo aire y se preparó para contarle todo a Shiro.

 **-Pero que puedo decir, ¿qué odio estar aquí?, en verdad odio el hospital, entiendo que es por mi bien, pero lo odio, también odio ser un cobarde que no acepta hablar con sus amigos por miedo al rechazo, uno que se me merezco, tengo miedo de hablar con Kuroko y me vea débil, que no me controle y le diga que siento, que él me deje atrás, Fukutori, tengo miedo de ya no poder caminar, que la cirugía no resulte, que ya no pueda caminar, en verdad tengo miedo-**

 **Las lágrimas caían de los ojos de Taiga sin parar mientras Fukutori le abrazaba, sobando su espalda y esperando que se tranquilizara, ahora entendía por qué lo llamaron, el chico en verdad estaba mal.**

 **-Taiga, respira, hazlo lento, inhala, exhala- indicaba cada cierto tiempo Tori, mientras lo veía tranquilizarse un poco más.**

 **Cuando los sollozos se mantuvieron bajos más alejados unos de otros, supo que Taiga estaba mejor, y se alejó para sentarse enfrente suyo.**

 **-Está bien Taiga, entiendo que tienes miedo, es natural tenerlo- le tranquilizo -pero piensa que ellos son tus amigos, personas que están contigo en las buenas y en las malas, y que estoy seguro se preocupan por ti, y por tu hermetismo en estos últimos días-**

 **Taiga lo miro, intentando tomar aire con menos ruido, y cada palabra le hacía abrir aún más sus ojos.**

 **-¿Hermetismo?-**

 **-Se que no has hablado con nadie desde que te enteraste, y cuando vinieron a verte, te negaste a hablar con ellos, aunque más específicamente entraste en** _ **shock**_ **\- la mirada molesta de Taiga le hizo reír.**

 **-No me puedes culpar, seguramente tu reaccionarias igual-**

 **-Si, tal vez, pero eso no es lo importante en este momento- y levanto su mano para evitar que Taiga lo interrumpa -si no el hecho de que no has hablado con nadie, y es obvio, te rompiste hace poco, y eso es malo-**

 **Taiga solo suspiro lo más silencioso posible, en verdad no quería hablar sobre eso, no quería recordar ese momento de debilidad que había sucedido hace cinco minutos, pero sabía que Fukutori no le dejaría en paz.**

 **-No quiero verlos-**

 **-Taiga-**

 **-¡No!, no quiero romperme enfrente de ellos, no quiero su lastima, simplemente no soportare si me ven con lastima y después se van-**

 **-Taiga, entiendo que tengas miedo, pero no puedes esconderte siempre aquí, en algún momento deberás salir, ¿piensas perder todo contacto con las personas que lograste una muy buena amistad?-**

 **-No lo entiendes tío, no es solamente por amistad, uno de ellos es la persona de la que estoy enamorado, cuando supe que estaba aquí no pude evitar sentirme feliz, había venido por mi- se cubrió la cara con las manos -egoístamente pensé en decirle todo solo para que se quedara a mi lado, no me importaría que el me viera con lastima, si con eso se quedara a mi lado, no me importaría volver a caminar-**

 **Fukutori escucho cada palabra con los ojos abiertos, preocupado de esas cosas dichas, en realidad podría ser mejor que no hablaran entre ellos, no arriesgar a ninguno de los enamorados.**

 **-Pero- ante eso el rubio volvió toda su atención a Taiga -cuando se fue, me di cuenta de que era algo demasiado egoísta, eso no era amor, era obsesión, me siento culpable de haber pensado así de Kuroko-**

 **-Niño tonto, solo tienes 16 años, aun eres joven, puedes equivocarte en el amor, o puedes en realidad no saber que es el amor-**

 **-Ese chico es un idiota que siempre se mete en problemas, alguien que pone a sus amigos antes que el mismo, que se esfuerza en mejorar en todo, que, aun teniendo un idiota impulsivo como yo de compañero, está a mi lado, me eligió sobre cualquier otro, sobre personas que son mejores que yo, por eso lo amo, pero no quiero arrastrarlo conmigo, se merece algo mejor-**

 **Hombre, Fukutori conocía esa mirada, la misma que su hermano le da a Saeko, la misma que Saeko tiene en sus ojos cuando ve a Shiro, ese niño esta perdidamente enamorado, pero no ciego.**

 **-Habla con él, dale una oportunidad, escuche que se quedara aquí durante tres semanas- Taiga quito sus manos de su cara ante esto, sorprendido -demasiado tiempo si me preguntas, pero consiguieron hacer todo legal, así que no hay nada que hacer- Fukutori se alzó de hombros indiferente -habla con él, convéncelo de regresar, podrías no hablar con el después-**

 **-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-**

 **-Debes hacerte una cirugía y todo lo que viene después, no creo que tengas tiempo para visitas-**

 **-Ahgg, lo había olvidado- Taiga mordió su labio inferior con frustración -yo, quiero verlo, quiero hablar con el-**

 **-Eso es lo único que quería oír- Fukutori palmeo su hombro con fuerza -ahora, trata de descansar, hablare con Shiro para que puedas verlo-**

 **-Tori, gracias-**

-Ya respondí, ¿Qué tal tu?-

-Mucho mejor de lo que pensaba, me alegra que consiguieras convencerlo-

-¿En otras palabras?-

-Esos dos se reunirán, creo que es un buen chico para Taiga, y Akemi les ha estado ayudando, ya sabes, uno de sus amigos trabaja aquí, y aun cuando yo no hubiera querido juntarlos, lo terminarían logrando-

Fukutori solo pudo reír, le alegraba que Shiro apoyara tan incondicionalmente a Taiga, o como le decían el resto de las personas, lo malcriara. Si bien le sorprendió que esa chica este ayudando, acepto que tenía razón, es mejor que tengan una reunión en un ambiente controlado.

-Aunque me preocupa un poco Waniko- Shiro se tensó un poco cuando Tori menciono a su ex, en verdad no terminaba de perdonar que dejara a Taiga solo -no es la persona más liberal que conozco-

-Saeko ama a Taiga, nos separamos por muchas cosas, pero ella quiso que Taiga viviera una vida libre de la presión que ella experimento, aun si su corazón pertenece a un hombre y no una mujer, no cambiara el amor que siente por el-

-La defiendes demasiado, ella te dejo por no enfrentar a sus padres, no es una persona que aun merezca el amor y devoción que le tienes- puso una mano en su hombro y sonrió -espero que algún día encuentres a alguien que te valore-

Shiro solo sonrió en respuesta, dejando que su hermano se escabullera a la habitación para poder dormir un poco, Saeko se quedaría en un hotel hasta tener mejores noticias de Taiga, y Asuma junto a Kae estaban trabajando. Haciendo cuentas en su cabeza, decidió que no tenía sentido atrasar el encuentro de los niños, si, dentro de dos días estaría bien.

" _**En dos días, ven en dos días al hospital a las 10 de la mañana, también tiene Tatsuya, sus padres no han podido hablar con él, creo que es un trato justo".**_

 _ **Kagami Shiro "**_

Kuroko solo siente el teléfono vibrar a su lado, había aceptado que se sentía un poco asustado por la velocidad, pero sabía que era su única oportunidad, ahora solo tenía que ser un asistente de lectura, pero después de enfrentar al padre de Kagami, ya nada parecido demasiado difícil.


	10. Chapter 10

Nuevo capítulo donde me concentro en el resto, o algo así, si soy sincera, tal vez solo otros cinco capítulos antes de la final, que espero poder hacerlo bien, por favor, disfruten

Indicaciones

 ** _Mensaje cel._**

 _Otro idioma o parecido_

 **Videollamada**

 **Llamada cel.**

 ** _Mensajes computadora_**

Avanzando

Los insistentes golpes en su puerta lo despertaron, Furihata tuvo que sacudir la cabeza tres o cuatro veces, y dejar la puerta tocar otras 5 veces antes de recordar que estaba en un hotel, aun no volvía a casa, pero había dormido hasta tarde hablando con una chica que tenía el teléfono de Kuroko y que le aseguraba que pronto todo se resolvería.

-Voy- sin fijarse, abrió la puerta, cosa que lamento al instante.

-No pensé que fueras del tipo de persona que se escondía-

-Akashi- dejo los honoríficos de lado, sonrojándose un poco al recordar que solo traía una camisa y su bóxer -¿qué haces aquí?-

-Preocuparme por alguien que no sabe avisar a los demás de su estado, ¿tienes idea de lo preocupados que están en _Seirin_?-

Ante la mención de su escuela, Furi no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, sabía que les preocupaba, pero si hablaba con la entrenadora, o el capitán, casi seguro que les contaba todo, y no quería hacerlo, era un secreto que tenía con Kuroko y nadie más.

-No es necesario que me regañes, soy consciente de eso, pero ya soy lo suficientemente mayor para tomar mis decisiones, no necesito a alguien detrás de mí-

-Pues no lo parece- Akashi, harto de discutir en el pasillo, empujo al otro dentro del cuarto y se recargo contra la puerta para evitar su escape -¿Qué diablos estas ocultando Furihata-kun?-

-No es problema tuyo-

-Lo es si eso afecta a Kuroko y los demás-

-Pero Kuroko no te dijo nada, ¿cierto?, ¿no has pensado que hay una razón para eso?- Furihata tomo aire, intentando tranquilizar la adrenalina que lo rodeaba -mira, sé que están volviendo a restablecer su amistad y todo eso, y no quiero interponerme en su camino, pero la confianza que te tenia, no va a volver, acéptalo Akashi-

Lo siguiente que Furi supo, fue que se encontraba acostado en la cama con un Akashi molesto mirándolo desde arriba, odiaba admitirlo, pero el otro era bastante fuerte, sus muñecas apenas lograban moverse con la presión que le ejercían, pero no se dejó intimidar.

-¿Acaso te diste cuenta hasta ahora?-

-No hables como si me conocieras, no es así, tu y yo no tendríamos mayor relación de no ser por Kuroko, solo serias otro jugador que aplaste-

-Tal vez, pero en este momento te afecto, y puede que no te conozca, ni entienda porque eres así, pero si puedo decirte algo, tu tampoco conoces a Kuroko, ni nadie, tal vez la única persona que antes podía decir eso era Aomine, pero después llego Kagami y todo cambio, para bien o mal, no hay nada que puedas hacer, solo esperar que resuelva sus problemas y te hable sobre ello después-

Akashi solo deseaba golpearlo, pero sabía que de cierta manera, tenía razón, no había muchas cosas que pudiera hacer para mejorar mágicamente su relación con Kuroko y que le contara todos sus planes, pero no tener las cosas bajo control le volvía loco.

Saco el aire que no sabía contenía y lentamente soltó a Furihata, quitándose de encima suyo y bajando de la cama para volver a recargase en la puerta, pero Kouki no se acercó de nuevo, sentándose en la cama, miró fijamente a Akashi, esperando algo, aunque no sabía qué.

-Lo siento- y Akashi levanto su mano derecha pidiendo silencio -admito que exagere mi reacción, es como dices, estoy molesto, más que nada por el poco control que tengo de las cosas, y bueno, tu tampoco ayudas mucho al no decirme todo lo que pasa-

-Si bueno, supongo que yo también estuve mal al intentar provocarte, no te lo merecías, digo, estoy de mal humor ya que aún tengo sueño y me desquite contigo- Kouki se dejó caer en la cama, no queriendo ver al otro a los ojos -y no hay mucho que decir, es cierto que escondo algo, pero es por pedido de Kuroko, no quiero traicionar su confianza-

-Lo entiendo, supongo que tendré que esperar, o pedirle respuestas a él directamente-

-Si, creo que sería lo mejor-

Ya no había más que decir, ambos estaban con demasiado estrés por la situación, y seguir hablando del tema solo los haría volver a discutir.

-¿Como pagaste el lugar?-

-Mi hermano les explico la situación a mis padres, están furiosos, pero al ver que no iba a cambiar de opinión ni ir a casa, decidieron que me quedara en un hotel con su conocimiento, para que estuvieran más tranquilos-

-Una sabia decisión si me dejas decirlo-

Kouki asintió, aun sin ver a Akashi, sin entender que seguía haciendo el otro ahí, pero incluso Akashi pareció entender lo raro que se estaba comportando, así que con una última despedida, salió de ahí.

Salió de su distracción al poco tiempo, su teléfono le aviso de la llegada de un mensaje, y tenía que atender, si eran sus padres o alguien más, no podía dejarlos sin respuesta, aunque sabía que mentía, después de todo, nunca contesto los miles de mensajes que le mandaron el equipo.

 ** _"Pronto me encontrare con Kagami-kun, podremos hablar_**

 ** _Kuroko T."_**

 ** _"Eso es genial, ¿Cómo lograste eso?_**

 ** _Furihata K."_**

 ** _"Hable con el padre de Kagami-kun, no fue tan malo como pensé, aunque al principio tuve miedo, me di cuenta de que no valía la pena, es alguien amble y que se preocupa mucho por Kagami-kun_**

 ** _Kuroko T."_**

 ** _"Entonces, ¿Cuándo lo veras?_**

 ** _Furihata K."_**

 ** _"Dos días_**

 ** _Kuroko T."_**

 ** _"Suerte_**

 ** _Furihata K."_**

Aunque a Furi le gustaría saber más de la reunión entre Kuroko y el padre de Kagami, decidió preguntarle después por llamada, además, en este momento casi seguro que su mente estaba en lo que le diría a Kagami cuando se encontraran que otra cosa.

Aun así, no pudo evitar reír y dejarse caer en la cama, dando vueltas y abrazando su almohada, estaba feliz por ambos, y en realidad esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que ambos declararan sus sentimientos por el otro.

Del otro lado del mundo, Aomine seguía molesto y confundido, Kise no había tenido ni un solo contacto con él desde ese día, sabía que era egoísta e idiota de su parte seguir compartiendo cuarto con Kise cuando habían peleado, así que dormía en la sala, por eso al sentir un peso extra en sus piernas despertó de golpe antes de gruñir.

-Bájate enana-

-Si que te pone de mal humor pelear con Kise, ¿o es el no verlo?-

-Que, ¿ahora serás mi psicóloga?-

-Estoy estudiando esa carrera, pero no, en realidad es por qué hablar con alguien siempre puede ayudar-

-No es tu problema-

-Si, tienes razón, no lo es, pero eso no evita que me preocupe, además, Ryota me agrada-

-Le has dicho por su nombre- solo entonces miro fijamente a la chica, ella también lo veía, y sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente a su cabeza donde un gorro con orejas -¿y que traes puesto?-

-Un gorro de tigre, ¿Qué no ves las rayas?- y si, el gorro tenía líneas negras, además de un bulto blanco con lo que simulaban ser bigotes.

-¿Por qué?-

-Me gusta, y hace frio, ¿necesitas más razones?-

-Supongo que no- aprovecho que Akemi bajo de sus piernas para sentarse y mirar el suelo fijamente -¿Kise te ha dicho algo?-

-No sobre ustedes, solo habla de su trabajo y yo me tomo fotos con él para presumir a mis amigos- saco su celular para entretenerse un rato, esperando que Aomine hable.

-Fui un idiota- ante eso, levanto rápidamente la vista de su teléfono -nunca pensé en el por qué Kise era así conmigo, por que aguantó tanta mierda de mi parte, solo sonriendo y dejando que me desquitara con el cuándo estaba molesto- las manos de Aomine pasaron por su rostro en clara frustración -solo pensé en mí mismo y nada más, fui egoísta, y ahora quiero de vuelta a Kise como si nada hubiera pasado, soy un bastardo-

-Bueno, mínimo aceptas tu culpa, que por cierto, no deberías sentirte tan mal, también es culpa de Kise, el también debería haber sido más claro contigo, tal vez no al inicio, pero si en algún momento, pero si, la mayor parte es tu culpa por no aclarar tu relación con el-

Un gruñido salió de la garganta de Aomine, dejándose caer en el sillón y esperando que la chica se sintiera satisfecha y le dejara en paz, pero el nuevo peso en sus piernas le obligo a abrir los ojos y ver cómo era usado de almohada.

-Habla con él, lo mismo que le dije a Kuroko, deben hablar, hay veces en las que eso soluciona muchas cosas-

-Debes tener pocos problemas-

-En realidad, me gusta ver el mundo arder pero no arder en él, evito las conversaciones y tener muchos amigos para evitarme problemas, no sirvo como amiga porque mis palabras son muy bruscas-

Ante esto Aomine asintió, entendía un poco como se sentía, Satsuki le entendía, eran amigos de la infancia, pero en _Teiko_ todo cambio, y el mismo se volvió un bruto con todos, y solo unos pocos en verdad entendían el cambio detrás de su actitud, aunque no lograron hacer nada por él.

-Supongo que tienes razón, ahora quítate, tengo que ir a hablar con Kise-

Akemi lo dejo levantarse, antes de hacer una señal de victoria a Kuroko, que veía desde la puerta la interacción entre ambos, alegre de que sus amigos fueran a ser distraídos de esta manera.

Rápidamente fue a la cocina, sonriendo ante la escena de Himuro alimentando a Murasakibara, dejando que el gigante mordiera a momentos sus dedos sin enojarse y riendo de vez en cuando.

-Himuro- _san_ -

-Kuroko, ¿necesitas algo?- el de pelo azul miro a todos lados antes de asentir, y acercarse más a la pareja.

-Hable son Kagami- _san_ \- eso llamo la atención directa de Himuro, mirando fijamente al menor -y me dejara ver a Kagami- _kun_ , con la condición de que tu hables con tus padres-

-Si solo eso es necesario para que sepamos más sobre Taiga, no tengo problema, ¿cuándo?-

-Mañana-


End file.
